Doctor's moon
by ravenclaw-scorceress29
Summary: The Doctor finds a new companion who proves to be unforgettable. Includes 10th Doctor and OC. I'm not very good at summaries. Finished. Chapters are being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, of course, don't own Doctor Who. If I did, I wouldn't be doing this. The only thing I own is Luna and her friends and family. I also own the plot. Please read and review

The Doctor's moon

Chapter 1

London was being gifted by a bright summer's day. The streets were quiet with families enjoying the school holidays. Trees swayed gently in the breeze and only a couple of clouds floated across the blue sky. However, this peace was about to be disturbed by the arrival of a regular visitor. The streets echoed to a the distant sound of a whirring siren. As the noise got louder, the shape a blue phone box started to appear. Soon the shape became the soild form of the Tardis. The blue door opened and a disorientated Doctor walked out. As ever, he wore his pinstripe suit, trench coat and trainers but his hair was more unruly then ever. It had been quite a bumpy ride in the TARDIS and the doctor had almost forgotten where he was. He looked around for a few moments then his grin spread across his face. He was on Earth again. He looked around again to check that no one had seen the TARDIS land. Everything seemed ok until he saw a young woman starring at him and the police box behind him. She didn't seemed shock, surprised or scared. She just starred. The Doctor did notice that she was very pretty. She was at least the same age as Rose, maybe older, and she had golden brown hair with blue eyes and her clothes were a little smarter.

Luna Edwards had been walking home from work when she heard the siren. At first, she thought it was a car alarm. But when it got louder, she stopped to find the origin of the noise. That's when the tall blue box caught her attention. She couldn't believe her eyes. She wasn't sure what to do then the man stepped out. Her heartbeat increased. The man was just as perculiar as the box and quite handsome. This seemed like a dream.

After starring at them for a few seconds, she turned and started walking away. Anxious, the Doctor ran after her but she saw him running and set off too. She was a little faster than him and lost him easily by ducking down an alleyway. She found her way out leaving the Doctor lost and confused. His two hearts were pounding against his chest from both running and the thought of that girl telling the world about what she saw. He sighed defeated and headed back to the TARDIS. Meanwhile Luna had stopped to catch her breath. That man was clearly an alien and the blue box was his ship. She had seen and heard about previous encounters of aliens reaching Earth. One of her neighbours was killed by the marching metal men, another had been amonst those stood on top of a tower block at Christmas and her best mate was attacked by the shop dummies that came to live. But this alien didn't seem to be too dangerous. But for now she had to get home.

Luna lived on a nice little street in a small semi-detached with her mother. It was just the two of them, Luna's father had been killed when she was a baby. Luna was old enough to have her own home but couldn't bring herself to leave her mother on her own. She got home and went upstairs to her bed room to get changed. She got changed out of her white blouse, black trousers and smart shoes and in to a pair of jeans, t-shirt and trainers. Her mind wondered to the man and the blue box. Who was he?

"Luna," A woman's voice called, "Are you home?"

She snapped out of her daydream as her mother had just returned home from shopping.

"Yeah, I'm just upstairs." Luna called back.

Victoria Edwards was a dignified, calm and elegant woman. She sometimes seemed cold but really, she just wanted to protect her daughter.

After dinner and with her phone and keys in her pockets, Luna went to where she saw the police box appear. She got there and found a close hiding place so that she could wait for the man to leave it. She was just in time to see the door of the police box open. She hid behind a thick bush and watched the mystery man walk out and head towards the main town centre. Once the coast was clear, she went over to the police box and slowly opened the door. She was in awe of what she found. A huge spaceship, control buttons beeping softly and a gentle humming sound filling her ears was in front of her. A large control centre in the middle, a staircase not too far away and high chairs position in varies places. Luna's immense curiosity took over and she started examining everything. The entire time she kept her hands behind her back. There were too many buttons and levers that were tempting at her to push or pull them. She had been told off by her mother before for pushing strange buttons.

Luna was an intelligent and curious girl and loved learning anything and everything she could. Reading, exploring and science were some of her favourite things when she was younger. She was still curious now but it was more controlled. But now she was inside this incredible piece of science, she wanted to let go of all control and find out how it worked. But her mum's advice rang in her head.

"Never touch a button if you don't know what it does." She said to her.

Still curious, Luna decided that it was best she look somewhere else in the spaceship. But suddenly:

"You just couldn't keep away could you?" She heard a voice.

She turned around and came face to face with the man from earlier. He at first seemed serious but then he smiled. She didn't know what to do so just freeze. He walked over to her and held out his hand.

"I'm The Doctor." He introduced himself.

Luna took his hand and shook it.

"Luna Edwards, pleased to meet you." She replied.

"I thought you'd have brought the police here after this morning."

"Tell the police what I saw? Are you mad? No sane person would believe me even if I told them."

The Doctor smiled wider. She was wise that was for sure, as well as sweet. She then asked about the TARDIS. Proudly, the Doctor told her what it was and she was in awe already. He also told her the fact that he was a time lord and what that meant. To prove he wasn't lying, he let her listen to his two hearts beating together using the stethoscope.

Luna would have stayed listening to the Doctor all day but she needed to return home to get ready for work in the morning. He showed her out and she waved. Impressed by her curiosity, The Doctor watched Luna walk away. He had seen that she was someone who liked learning and was quite clever and was impressed. Luna returned home and bathed. She went to bed, and while she read, she thought about the Doctor and the TARDIS. The idea of travelling to any planet and any time was overwhelming to her but it was the sort of experience a busy mind like hers needed. Maybe she could stop by tomorrow.

Across the street from where Luna lived landed a pyramid shaped spaceship. Once stationary, a masked person looked out then disappeared inside. The ship then vanished out of sight.

* * *

**Want to know who this mystery person is? Well, review me if you want more. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I, of course, don't own Doctor Who. If I did, I wouldn't be doing this. The only thing I own is Luna and her friends and family. I also own the plot. Please read and review

The Doctor's moon

Chapter 2

The next morning, Luna was at her work desk again. She worked at a local solicitors as the secertary. She liked her job but her curious mind and fascination by science was urging her to get away. Meeting the Doctor had really woke her up. So this morning, she was working tirelessly so she could get all her work done and go to meet up with The Doctor again. Her boss was impressed with the speed and determination she displayed before him. Her hands were just a blur over the keyboard and over the paper with her pen. She wasn't even making a mistake. The only time she stopped was to have a cup of tea for her break and at lunchtime. As she ate her chicken mayonnaise sandwiches, she imagined landing on a different planet in the universe and exploring it, meeting the locals and trying the food. Her daydream was disturbed by her boss coming and sitting with her for his lunch.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" He asked.

"Sure is." She replied, smiling and imagining the Doctor lying on the grass now enjoying the sun.

As they ate their food, Luna heard the door open and looked at the door and saw someone dressed in a long overcoat, a hat and a scarf over their face. This was quite strange if not intimidating.

"Excuse me but if you want me to help you," She said in her secretary's voice, "You'll have to take off your hat and scarf."

A big mistake. The person did as she requested to reveal a lizard like face. It pulled out a spacey weapon and pointed it at her. Luna's boss saw what was happening and was about to call the police but the alien shot at it making it disintegrate before their eyes. The alien was determined to hold them hostage.

Luckily not far away, the Doctor was strolling down the street, looking around. He suddenly had a feeling that something wasn't right. His time lord senses pointed him to the right direction. He got to a lawyer's office and peered in through the window. There he saw Luna and an older man crouched against the far wall with a strange half lizard, half human creature standing front of them. He dug through his jacket pocket and found his sonic screwdriver. But before he could burst through the door, Luna spotted him. Her blue eyes widened with surprised but she knew what do without instruction. She hadn't said much to her captor so now was the right moment.

"Hey, what are going to do with us?" She demanded.

"Well, my pretty," it said in a snake like voice, "I am going to absorb both your brains and use your intelligence to take over the world by taking over the minds of the human race."

The Doctor heard every detail and was ready to stop him. Luna, although shaken up at the thought of her potential fate, pressed on to distract the monster more by asking him about his species. The Doctor quietly opened the door with the Sonic Screwdriver, stepped in and locked it again.

By now, Luna's questions had got the monster inpatient.

"Enough talk, time for my feast."

"Now, that's bad manners," the Doctor interrupted, "You haven't even washed your hands."

Luna smiled brightly while the monster turned around and came face to face with the Doctor. Luna's boss didn't know what was going on but Luna was learning a little more about the Doctor.

"So who are you?" the monster demanded.

"I'm the doctor, and your worse nightmare."

The Monster seemed to know what he was dealing with and had a look of terror on his face. He obviously knew who the Doctor was and had heard what he could do. As the monster was distracted, Luna decided that it would be best to get her boss out of the building. She took his arm and led him out of the back door. She told him that he had to keep this to himself and then headed back inside to see if she could help the doctor.

When she returned, she found the monster had turned his disintegrating gun on to the Doctor. Her help was needed now. Luckily, she had done defence classes while in University and knew some effective moves. She positioned herself at the right distance then gave the parts at the back of the monster's knees a sharp kick. This caused him to buckle and drop the gun on the floor. He nearly fell on top of Luna. Luckily, the Doctor grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. The impact with the floor knocked the monster out. Luna was shaking all over. The adrenaline and fear had hit her body at once. Carefully, the Doctor bent down and picked up the weapon.

"Clever little device this is," He commented, "But it's too dangerous to be left."

"What are you going to do with it? And what about the creature?"

"Well, I'll disable the weapon using my sonic screwdriver then I'll find out where this creature's ship is."

Luna watched as The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and used it on the gun. More space gadgets. Luna was finding the Doctor more fascinating than before.

"Now, is there anywhere secure where we can put this creature?"

"Well, there's the cellar."

Suddenly the monster started to come round. The Doctor shoved the disintegrating gun in to Luna's hand. The monster sat up and saw the two people standing in front of him. The Doctor was aiming with the sonic screwdriver at him and the girl was also aiming at him but with his gun. He knew there was no way out of this situation.

"Look, I'll do anything you want, just spare me."

"Leave this planet, never return and you'll never speak of it to anyone." The Doctor commanded.

"Agreed"

The creature got up and walked to the door. Still shaken up and scared, Luna edged closer to the Doctor for security. Once it was out of the building, they watched and made sure he had gone.

"Well done, Luna," The Doctor smiled, "You were great there."

"Well I would've been absorbed without you saving me. Thank you"

There was a silence as both thought of something to say. The Doctor noticed that Luna was still shaking a lot. She needed a rest. Suddenly, her boss appeared looking anxious. He saw Luna and grabbed her in to a hug.

"Are you ok, Luna?" He asked, "I was worried."

"I'm fine, just in shock."

"Right you can stay off work. You've been traumatised and you need to calm down. I'm sure this brilliant young man can take you home."

"My pleasure, sir"

The Doctor followed Luna back to her home. She opened the door, and allowed the Doctor in. He had told her that he wanted to tell her parents something important.

"Hi, I'm home." Luna called.

"Oh, you're home early," Her mother replied, "I was just…"

Mrs Edwards had spotted the Doctor. Luna wasn't the type to bring in guests without warning. He stood relaxed in his long coat and suit. Victoria could see the attraction but still found it a shock.

"Mum, this man is the Doctor and he can tell you why."

Casually, he placed himself on the couch and started telling Mrs Edwards what happened. Victoria was relieved that her daughter was safe. She couldn't believe it when Luna explained that the Doctor could travel through time and space. But remembering the events with Then the Doctor moved on to the other reason for his drop in.

"Your daughter was great helping me out today and I need a hand on my ship. Luna has a level of intelligence and curiosity that I love to have around so I was wondering if you'd let her come with me for a while."

Luna's blue eyes widened at the thought of living her daydreams. Her mind was racing with ideas of what she could encounter. But her mother was anxious.

"You want my daughter to go to strange planets with you?"

"Mum, please I really need this. You know what I'm like; I need to keep my mind active otherwise I loose interest in everything."

"It's because I know what you're like that I don't want you to go. You'll get yourself in trouble and I'll never see you again."

There was silence as mother and daughter looked at each other's faces, the Doctor feeling out of place. He looked down at his hands and twiddled his thumbs.

Soon a small smile spread across Mrs Edward's face. She turned to the Doctor.

"You'll promise to look after her?" She asked.

"I always make that promise." He replied.

"Does that mean you'll let me go?" Luna asked.

"Well, it's not like I can stop you. Just be sure to come home sometimes"

"I will."

A big hug sealed Luna's promise. A massive adventure was waiting for the young girl.

* * *

**Review me if you want more. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I, of course, don't own Doctor Who. If I did, I wouldn't be doing this? The only thing I own is Luna and her friends and family. I also own the plot. Please read and review

The doctor's moon

Chapter 3

As the Doctor set the TARDIS up for its next journey, Luna was getting herself ready. With her essentials in a rucksack and extra stuff in a carrier bag, she carried them to the blue police box and found the Doctor at the controls. She put her stuff in a small bedroom that was on board. She went outside again and gave her mother a last hug then returned to the TARDIS ready to help the Doctor fly the ship.

"You ready?" He asked.

"You bet I am," She grinned, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Whoa steady there, this is only your first time here. I can't just let you take over the controls."

"Sorry, I just want to know how it works."

"Well sit down and I'll show you."

The Doctor showed her the most basic but important controls and told her what they did. It didn't take long before she had memorised each control and their function so now they were off.

Luna went to her room and put her stuff away. As she made it comfortable and helped herself to an apple she had in her pocket, there was a mighty shudder from the TARDIS. Concerned, she went out and found the Doctor on the floor scrambling back to his feet. Once upright, he spotted his latest companion starring at him with concern in her eyes.

"Doctor, you ok?" She asked, "What happened?"

"I'm fine," he replied, "The TARDIS does that a lot when it's about to land."

"We're landing?"

"Yeah, are you ready for your first adventure?"

The excited look in Luna's beautiful blue eyes said it all. Grabbing her jacket, she followed the Doctor outside to find a planet as green and lush as a well watered garden in May. It was like a massive forest that they had landed. The Doctor led her through the trees to a marketplace with strange creatures. They looked like humans but were covered; head to toe, in brown or black fur. They were like Big Foot but were more like a cross between bears and gorillas. The only area not covered in fur was around the face. Luna was fascinated by them. She watched them walking, talking and buying stuff.

"Doctor, what are they?" She asked.

"They are called Fustians," He replied, "They seem primitive but they are as advanced as any human."

They began walking through the busy street and marketplace. Luna immediately honed in on a small, unusual but beautiful object. It was in the shape of a teardrop with a flat base. It was made from bronze and it had a decorative thick band of blues, turquoises and lilacs. Luna loved it.

However, not far away, in a tower overlooking the marketplace was a very powerful Fustian wizard. He had been brewing a potion that was supposed to make all occupants of any planet fall under his control. However he was missing a vital ingredient. He had been searching the entire galaxy for it but was unsuccessful. He was sitting in his huge armchair starring at his cauldron of potion and the crystal ball that acted as a window to the rest of the planet. Suddenly an image came up on the ball. It was of two creatures in the market place. One was male, tall, had a lot of short brown hair and was dressed in a pinstripe suit and an overcoat. The other was shorter, female, had brown but long hair and was dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and a denim jacket. The wizard's eyes widened as he scanned both of them. Both were from another galaxy but were different species from each other. At first the wizard didn't notice what the male was but it was the female that got his attention.

"Hugo," He called his assistant, "Look, she is a human, just what we were looking for."

But before he could get too excited, he suddenly realised what the male was.

"He's a Time lord but the only one left these days is… NO!"

"What is it master?" Hugo asked.

"The human girl is with the Doctor."

This meant that he would have to be clever in order to get them apart.

Back in the marketplace, Luna had bought her item and they were moving on. The Doctor started telling Luna about the planet and how he first came across them. She was listening but was transfixed on the object in her hand. The Doctor was strolled off ahead of her thinking that she was right behind him. When Luna realised where he was, he was at least three metres ahead of her. She pocketed her little gift and quickened her pace to catch him up. As she got closer, she felt herself being grabbed and carried away. A large, hairy hand was clasped over her mouth, one holding her arms still and a pair restraining her legs. She could see the Doctor's figure disappearing in the crowd. She tried shouting but couldn't get her words out. Meanwhile, the Doctor was now talking about his adventure with the Yeti.

"This great big hairy white thing just…" He had realised something was wrong, "Luna?" He looked behind him to find her gone, "Luna!"

There was no answer or sight of her. Typical, he had to pick someone adventurous and curious at the same time. He had to go on a mission to find her.

An hour later, Luna was coming round from being unconscious. Her eyes came in to focus to find herself in a small circular room. It was made of stoned and there was straw where she was lying. There was only one small barred window that was too high to see out of and the door looked heavy. Luna tried to sit up and found herself tied up. Her ankles were tied together, her upper arms were tied to her torso and her wrists were tied together behind her back. She could hardly move. She could only wriggle about until she was sitting against the wall.

'Great, my first adventure away from Earth and I end up as a prisoner.'

Soon, she heard voices from outside the door. It opened and in entered two Fustians. One was short but muscular and was wearing quite plain clothes while the other was wearing a set of black robes and was tall. Frightened, Luna tried to get away but just squirmed against the wall.

"Now, now my dear," The tall one grinned, "There's no need to be scared. We will not harm you."

"Not yet any way" The short man laughed.

"Now, Hugo, don't scare our female guest. You must forgive him, he gets over excited."

"W-who are you?" Luna timidly asked.

"Of course, where are my manners? My name is Ouzo, I am a wizard and Hugo is my assistant.

"Well, what you want from me."

Ouzo chuckled lightly and Hugo copied.

"What makes you believe that I want you?"

Luna knew that he wanted her something. It was either to use her in some way or to lure a person who cared about her there. She was hoping it wasn't the latter as she didn't want to put the Doctor in danger already. Ouzo asked Hugo to leave as he wanted to tell their prisoner what he wanted from her.

"I've been trying to develop a potion that will help me take over the universe," He explained, "I was almost done but I was missing one vital ingredient, a human heart. I think you're clever enough to see where this is going."

Ouzo wanted to use Luna's heart to help him take over the universe. With an evil smile, Ouzo was out of the tower leaving Luna to think about her fate. And where on Earth was the Doctor?

* * *

**Will the Doctor be able to rescue his latest assistant? I bet you know the answer but please read on.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I, of course, don't own Doctor Who. If I did, I wouldn't be doing this. The only thing I own is Luna and her friends and family. I also own the plot. Please read and review

The doctor's moon

Chapter 4

The Doctor had been looking for Luna for an entire hour and had found no sign of her. He was really starting to worry. He must have made himself a personal record for the quickest time to loose an assistant. Luna had been with him for virtually five minutes and he had already lost her. He was really worried because she was packed with curiosity and could get in to trouble really easily. He had asked a couple of passers by if they had seen the brunette human but they either didn't know or refused to talk to the Doctor. Even the market stall keeper from earlier wouldn't help. However, just when he was loosing hope, he found a clue. Luna's bronze, patterned teardrop ornament was sitting half buried in the ground. He bent down and picked it up and cleaned it of sand.

"She's dropped this," He thought to himself, "That means either that she is hopeless with looking after stuff or that she has been taken."

Hoping it wasn't the latter, the Doctor headed to the TARDIS to see if he could trace her using his mostly useful machine.

Back at the castle, Ouzo was reading through his spells and potions books. Although he only wanted to use Luna's heart for his potion, he found it a bit of a waste so was looking for ways in which to use the rest of her. He had already decided how he was going to use her hair, lungs and brain. His assistant, Hugo was cleaning up the instruments that they would be using to get Luna's heart. Luna, herself, was still in the dark dungeon of room trying to think of a way out. She couldn't stand and move to the window as her legs were tied up, and even if she could, the window was too high. She was wishing that she had that gadget that she saw the Doctor use back of Earth. She forgot to ask him what it was called.

'I guess some people would be regretting leaving Earth right now,' She thought, 'But I'm happy that I managed to get a glimpse of at least one new world and meet an astonishing man before I die.'

Suddenly she hear Ouzo's loud laugh a couple of floors below her. She instantly started panicking and getting really scared.

"Forget that. Doctor, help me! Get me out of this castle!"

At the TARDIS, the Doctor was scanning the planet for Luna's DNA blip on the monitor. As he watched the screen move, he received a message on the Physic Paper. It read:

"Doctor, help me! Get me out of this castle!"

It seemed a very urgent message but who could have sent it? Only time lords and the Face of Boe would use telepathy to call him. But he was the only time lord and the Face of Boe could teleport out of a difficult situation so who sent him the message. Just then a thought came to him head. Maybe, just maybe, it was Luna. And the only Castle was the one near the market place. So it was time to kick some fuzzy butts and get the sweet Luna back.

It was nearly time for Ouzo to get his final and vital ingredient. Hugo had untied Luna's ankles and had led her to another room. He, along with two other Fustians tied her to a table. Then Ouzo brought in a large jar and a box of medical instruments. Luna tried to remain brave but was shaking all over.

"Well my dear," Ouzo started, "Your destiny is almost here, although it is a shame that I'll be cutting your pretty body up into bits."

"So why use my heart?" Luna tried to stay strong, "You could some one with a body not as ok as mine."

"Because only quality ingredients go in to a quality potion, now let's get started."

Ouzo got a stethoscope and used it to find Luna's heart. Once he had found it, he gripped an instrument and got ready to use it.

Suddenly the door slammed open, frightening Ouzo and his henchmen. Luna looked up and smiled with relief at the sight before her. The tall, slim figure of the Doctor moved towards them.

"Doctor!" Luna called.

He winked at her then turned his attention to her captors. Ouzo started to back away then started running as his henchmen tried to figure out what to do. However the Doctor showed he wasn't alone. Twenty Fustians came running through the doors and some arrested the henchmen. The others went after Ouzo, with the Doctor telling not to kill him. While they did that, the Doctor turned his attention back to Luna, still tied to the table.

"You ok?" He asked concerned.

"I'll be better once I'm free." She replied.

"Here."

Using the sonic screwdriver, he took off Luna's holds. Heroically, he then scooped her up in to his arms. It was then for a split second that Luna noticed his eyes. They were deep rich brown and appeared to hide past emotions and experiences that had influenced him.

Just then, the Fustians that went after Ouzo returned with him in their grip. As they passed, Ouzo threw the Doctor a look that was a mixture of fear, hatred and vengeance. Luna, still in the safety of the Doctor's arms, refused to look at him. She was scared of the sight of him. However one thing was puzzling her.

"Doctor, how did you get the rest of the Fustians to attack?" She asked.

"Well, I asked a local who lived in the castle," The Doctor explained, "When he told me, he asked why and I told them about you being held captive. He suddenly called the rest of the town to go after him. He was going to…"

"Use my heart for a potion to take over the universe." Luna finished for him."

With that settled, the two went back to the TARDIS leaving the fate of her captors in the hands of their species.

There, the Doctor handed Luna her gift and she found a safe place for it. They found that she had a couple of cuts on her arm so the Doctor cleaned them for her.

"What do you think they'll do to him?" She asked.

"That depends how their legal system works," He said, "They may just lock him up or execute him. Just their way"

That unnerved Luna a bit. Someone dying because of her was something she hoped won't happen to her. There was one more thing.

"How did you know where I was?" She asked.

"Well that I can only answer halfway," He answered taking out the physic paper, "This is the physic paper. Telepathic creatures can send messages to it if they need me. You did exactly that. How, I'm not sure. But I can find out by…"

The Doctor was interrupted by Luna yawning and rubbing her eye. She was tired from the excitement so went to bed with her bandaged arm. As she left the Doctor, he wondered how she, a normal human, managed to use telepathy. Time to call out one of his best skills.

* * *

**Just to let you know, it may be a while before I upload chapter five because of Christmas. Thanks to everyone who had read and/or reviewed this so far, Merry Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I, of course, don't own Doctor Who. If I did, I wouldn't be doing this. The only thing I own is Luna and her friends and family. I also own the plot. Please read and review

The doctor's moon

Chapter 5

The Doctor showed Luna plenty of new planets making her curious mind buzz with excitement and information. He was trying to make her confidence grow some more before going ahead with the mystery which was still in his head. How had she communicated with him using the physic paper? Maybe someone in her family tree was or related to a time lord. He had used his mind reading technique with a couple of people they had met along the way so that Luna wouldn't be shocked when he used it on her. She found it an amazing but disturbing skill that she hoped he'd never even think about using on her. But she knew what to do if he did have a go on her.

A couple of weeks after the incident with Ouzo, Luna was eating breakfast on board the TARDIS and was reading her diary reminding herself of her adventures so far. She had called her mother a few times to keep up to date with the news on Earth. Everything seemed safe, much to the Doctor's relief. As she ate her cereal, he came in to the room and smiled at her. She smiled sweetly back and then continued to eat her breakfast.

"You ok Doctor?" She asked sweetly.

"Fine thank you," He replied, "You?"

"Good."

Luna ate another spoonful of cereal and watched as the Doctor started setting course for a new planet.

"Where are we going today?" She asked after swallowing.

"You should know this planet," He replied, "Let's see, it's the sixth planet in your galaxy and…"

"Saturn? How are we going to land on that? I thought it was just gas?"

"Ha, only the northern and southern poles of the planet are inhabitable so we can land on them."

Luna was amazed to here it so she quickly finished her breakfast then went to wash up her dishes and get ready for the next adventure.

When they stepped out of the TARDIS, the beautiful scenery before them melted Luna's heart. She had never seen anything so beautiful. The rocks of the mountains were different shades of purple and yellow merging together. And the ground under their feet was a dull but gentle yellow. It reminded her of Scotland, a place she had visited a few times. The Doctor led her through the 20 acres of land letting her take spectacular photos of everything she saw. Soon they found a valley like area with a small river flowing passed. It would get to the end and start turning in to the gas that the planet was famous for. They sat at the edge of the river and watched. Luna was soon relaxed enough for the Doctor to start working on her.

"Luna," he started talking seriously," I need you to let me do something. It won't hurt but I need you to relax."

Luna turned to him and recognised the tone of voice he was using. She knew straight away what he was doing when he raised his hands ready to clasp her face.

"Doctor, please don't." She asked.

"Luna, this is serious. I need to find out how you were able to call me on the physic paper. If there is anything you don't want me to see just imagine a closed door."

Reluctantly, she let him position his fingers on the side of her head.

Problems started straight away. The Doctor was faced with a corridor of closed, and not to mention locked, doors. Luna had made sure that the Doctor couldn't look in to any of her thoughts. She had memories that she didn't want reliving again. She knew that that was the side effect of having the Doctor reading your thoughts. However this was stopped the Doctor getting information he wanted. He shook his head frustrated.

"Luna, you're going to have open a few doors," He stressed, "I need to find something."

To his surprise, she pulled her head out of his gasp and back away slightly. He went to try again but this time she kicked him in his crotch. As he folded up in pain, she ran off. She really didn't want the Doctor looking in her head, no matter how good he looked.

After running for half an hour, she stopped at another small river and caught her breath. She looked around and realised that she was no where near the TARDIS. But hadn't she gone the way they went before? Obviously she hadn't otherwise she would've found the blue police box by now.

"Well good," she pouted, "The further away I stay from that invasive bugger, the better."

However that wasn't a good thing. She heard a strange noise, like something moving across rocks. She spun around but saw nothing. She felt uncomfortable. She shrugged it off and took a sip from the river, the water was safe enough. Suddenly she heard the noise again but this it was louder.

"Maybe I should find the Doctor."

'No, he'll just try to look in my thoughts again.'

"But I'm safer with him."

'I'll buy that.'

Luna followed her footprints back towards where she left the Doctor. However after running a few metres, she started coughing. It was like a there was a desert in her throat. Soon everything went blank and she collapsed on to the yellowy ground.

Meanwhile, the Doctor had returned to the TARDIS after finding a fine, almost invisible. He was analysing it and was amazed at what it was. It was used by small life forms to protect itself. The dust affected any individual in different ways. Some species would just end up with a dry cough, others would be worse off. Suddenly red letter told a grave story.

"The dust can very fatal to humans!" He shouted, "Luna!"

The Doctor grabbed a handkerchief, held itself over his mouth and nose then set off in search of his assistant.

Despite the dust only being light, making it hard to see, it didn't take the Doctor long to find Luna. The brunette was unconscious but was breathing. Carefully, he lifted Luna over his shoulder and carried her back to the TARDIS. Along the way, he spotted the culprit. A small rat like creature that looked like a good burrower called Saturn rat. It wasn't evil; it just wanted to protect its territory. It gave the Doctor a beady look then hopped away. Once at the TARDIS, he gently lay Luna on her bed and went to the main controls of his ship to locate a hospital with the right treatment for Luna. He had to be quick though. He wasn't sure how badly affected she was.

Luckily the Doctor found a hospital in the galaxy 225 in the 35th century which was helpful enough to let him take some medicine to the TARDIS for Luna. He gave it to her then set the TARDIS for Earth and her home. Maybe Mrs Edwards could help solve the mystery of Luna's telepathy.

* * *

**Will Luna get better? Well review and I'll tell you. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I, of course, don't own Doctor Who. If I did, I wouldn't be doing this. The only thing I own is Luna and her friends and family. I also own the plot. Please read and review.

The doctor's moon

Chapter 6

Mrs Edwards was enjoying a cup of tea in front of the TV as she watched her favourite show. It had been a cold day so the hot mug of tea was keeping her hands warm. She was also thinking about the safety of Luna. Hopefully that doctor was taking good care of her. Her train of thought was broken by a rapid door knock. She got of the couch and opened the door. As she opened it, the Doctor dashed through with something over his shoulder. She shut the door and turned to see Luna's body.

"What happen to her?!" She asked anxiously.

"I'm afraid she's been poisoned," He replied, "Where's her room?"

"Though there"

Quickly but carefully, the Doctor put Luna on her bed. She was breathing better than before and seemed more comfortable.

Mrs Edwards listened as the Doctor explained what happened to her daughter. She was amazed about how her daughter had survived something that should've killed her. She gripped Luna's hand and ran her fingers through her hair. The Doctor watched sombrely as his new assistant slowly recovered. Then an idea hit him.

"Mrs Edwards," He asked, "Can I use you for something important?"

"Yes."

Thank you, well just stand up and relax."

She did as asked and the doctor standing scanning her brain. Everything seemed normal until he came across Luna's four time's great grandmother. There was a scene of her meeting a man that the Doctor recognised as a time lord. He slowly let go of Mrs Edward's head. She sat down and rubbed her temple, she had got a slight headache.

"I need to ask, your great, great, great grandmother met a man. Do you know who that was?"

"My family never spoke about it. She didn't marry and it was frowned upon back then. My grandmother told me that he was very peculiar, very intelligent, but no one in our family inherited any of his qualities until Luna came along."

There it was the answer to the Doctor's question. Luna had time lord in her blood and it was expressing itself clearly. He started to think that she should learn what it was all about.

After a few hours, Luna's blue eyes opened to see the Doctor grinning beside her bed. She smiled tiredly back and slowly turned on her side so she could see him properly.

"Hello."

"Hello, how are you?" He asked

"Tired, but I'm fine. What happened?"

The Doctor recalled everything that happened and Luna listened carefully. He then told her about how he discovered about her genes. She was amazed by the fact that a not so distant blood relative was a time lord and that she was the first person since to show anything that suggested that she had it in her. After quietly mulling the new information for a few minutes, Luna softly smiled at the Doctor who smiled back. They were happily enjoying each other's company when they heard the front door of the flat open and shut quickly and two new voices were heard.

The door to Luna's bedroom opened suddenly, letting in a boy and a girl the same age as Luna. The boy had short ginger hair and green eyes and the girl had blonde hair with brown eyes. They saw Luna and dived to her for a huge hug. It was only when they let her go that they realised that they weren't alone. They finally spotted the Doctor sitting in the chair.

"Doctor, theses are my best friends, Tom Bradley and Alice Jones," Luna introduced, "Tom, Allie, this is the Doctor, my friend."

"It's a pleasure to meet any friend of Luna's." The Doctor grinned shaking their hands.

Tom and Alice just stood staring; not knowing what was going on. They hadn't been told about Luna's adventures. Mrs Edwards appeared with cups of tea. She saw the looks of Alice and Tom and smiled.

"Luna, you and Doctor had best explain what has been happening." She said to her daughter.

Luna and the Doctor looked at each other then started to tell the story.

Once they finished the story, Tom and Alice's face were full of amazement. Tom was fascinated by space and science and Alice couldn't believe that such worlds existed.

"I can't believe you went to these places without me!" She squealed, "You are one lucky mug."

"Have you really been to Saturn?" Tom asked.

"Yes," Luna replied, "But I wouldn't recommend it to anyone. It's because of that place that I ended up like this."

"I'd love to see planets like that."

While the three best friends chatted, the Doctor and Mrs Edwards left them. The Doctor decided to give the TARDIS a quick look over, making sure that everything was working properly. Mrs Edwards saw him leave and went after him.

She found the TARDIS and carefully entered and saw the Doctor sitting on his chair, wearing his glasses and fixing something with his sonic screwdriver. She walked up to him and coughed softly and he looked up and saw the cup of tea. He put everything he was doing down and happily took the cup from her. She then sat next to him.

"I want to thank you for looking after Luna." She said.

"Oh, it was nothing," He replied, "She's a great girl and a great assistant. You should be proud."

"I am. I knew her intelligence would get her somewhere."

There was a silence while the Doctor drank some tea.

"I think she cares about you, Doctor. I see it in her eyes; she has a sparkle in her eyes that I've never seen before."

The Doctor stayed silent and didn't look at Mrs Edwards. He was thinking about the fact that one day he would have to let Luna go. But if she was part time lord…?

"Please carry on looking after her the way you are."

"I promise."

It only took Luna a couple of days to return to full health and to be prepared to get back to the TARDIS. She packed up supplies and started to say goodbye to her mother and friends. The Doctor had given the TARIS its service and was ready to go.

"So you're off again." Alice said.

"Yeah, but this time you guys know where I am," Luna replied, "And I'll be back again for each of your birthdays."

"Bring me back some rocks from some of the planets that you visit." Tom asked.

"Ha, ha, of course I will."

"Be careful out there Luna," her mother told, "And don't forget, I'm proud of you."

Luna felt tears swell in her eyes as she hugged her mum tightly. The Doctor stuck his head out of the TARDIS and smiled softly at the sight. Once Luna had broken off the hug with her mum, she went into the TARDIS with a wave to them. The Doctor set a course on the controls and away they went.

"So where is our next adventure going to take us?" Luna asked eagerly.

"Lessons" Was all the Doctor said.

Luna just stared at him bewildered. What lessons?

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter and not as good as the rest I struggled to make it exciting but I promise it will pick up soon. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I, of course, don't own Doctor Who. If I did, I wouldn't be doing this. The only thing I own is Luna and her friends and family. I also own the plot. Please read and review.

The doctor's moon

Chapter 7

The lessons that the Doctor had been thinking about for Luna were about how to work the TARDIS and the sonic screwdriver and about being a time lord. She saw these lessons as invaluable. It was amazing to find out where her distant relative and new friend came from and it helped her understand more about the Doctor. She had learned about how to fly the TARDIS in different situations, what all the controls did and how to set a course to certain time and place. She had also experimented with the sonic screwdriver to get the used to how it worked. To make sure she'd learnt everything properly, the Doctor had decided to get her to write a mini essay on how to fly the TARDIS and what the screwdriver could be used for. She felt like she was back in school but at least the teacher was good looking. Did she just think that?

The Doctor was impressed at how much she knew but he decided that she should fly the TARDIS for real to see if she really knew what to do.

"Right, what you wrote was good…" He started.

"Doctor, stop making this like a school and get on with it." She replied, annoyed.

"Ok, I have written down where and when we want the TARDIS to land and I want you to fly it there and then, by yourself."

He handed her the piece of paper and left the control room. She looked at the writing then turned to see no Doctor in sight. This meant she was by herself.

'Ok, Luna Edwards, you can do this, you've revised it millions of times and just written it down so just relax and go for it.'

She turned to the controls and looked at the paper. Carefully she fiddled with the knobs, switches and buttons until she was satisfied with the coordinates on the screen. She then gave the vortex loop a push, lowered the dimensional stabiliser and turned the vector tracker. The TARDIS gave a rumble and they were off. Proudly, Luna went to find the Doctor. Lucky he wasn't far. He was eating. She grinned brightly and proudly, making him look at her waiting.

"Well, I've done it. We'll be landing shortly." She announced.

"I'm impressed. Well done." He replied.

Satisfied that she had got the Doctor's approval, she wandered back to the control centre and sat down comfortably. The Doctor came in and sat next to her. She asked him about the assistants/companions he'd travelled before her. Although slightly reluctant to tell her, he remembered the hard time Rose Tyler gave him when they met Sarah Jane Smith without Rose knowing anything about Sarah Jane so he told Luna a bit about Rose, Mickey, Jackie, Sarah Jane and K-9. When she asked why they left him, he refused to answer. She seemed to understand and offered her hand for him to hold. Their eyes met and Luna saw that look of loneliness she saw in his eyes on her first adventure.

Suddenly she got a big brain wave. She jumped off the chair and started rummaging through the spare parts the Doctor had for the TARDIS. Once she had what she was looking for, she took it all to her bedroom. As she passed the Doctor, she turned to him.

"Doctor, can I borrow the sonic screwdriver for an hour or two?" She asked.

"Sure, why?" He replied, taking out his favourite tool.

"You'll see. Just put it between my teeth."

The Doctor put the tool there and watched the brunette walk away with her arms full of electrical junk. Luna placed everything on the bed, sat down and started working on her idea. She was so busy making her creation that she never noticed the Doctor peering around her door. When she did notice, she just chased him out.

An hour after Luna set the coordinates for the planet the Doctor wanted to visit, the TARDIS landed. The Doctor called Luna as he put on his long coat and waited for her to appear. When she finally got out of her room, she had two small rounded square shaped gadgets in her hands. They looked like i-pods but were just a screen and a row of buttons.

"What have you got there?" He asked.

"These are tracking devices for you and me," She explained, "I'll have one and you have the other. They will show where the other one is in time and space if we loose each other and they also react when the TARDIS is near by."

"Very clever, I like them. Do they work?"

"As far as I know, they do."

She handed one to the Doctor and clipped the other to her jeans.

They stepped out of the TARDIS and set off to the forest that was over the hill from them. The areas around them was appeared barren and burned but on closer inspection, it appeared that the grass was brown but unmistakably lush. Luna was intrigued and so was the Doctor. He crouched down and examined the blades of grass with a magnifying glass from his pocket.

"Well?" Luna asked.

"It's coffee grass. You can make coffee out of it." He explained

"What's the planet called?"

"I think it's called Agric."

They then set off to find some citizens. They walked on to the forest they were heading to. A first glance it just looked like a plain wood but Luna noticed that the trees had windows and doors, meaning that who ever lived on this planet used the trees to make a village. Luna looked fascinated as she walked along behind the Doctor. Suddenly she was surrounded by creatures that were about two foot tall and looked like a cross between pixies and fairies that Luna had seen in books from when she was little. They grinned wider than the Doctor and all suddenly whisked her off her feet and carried her off.

The Doctor casually strolled along the dirt path, admiring the work that the locals had done. He could hardly believe that someone was able to make a proper home out of the trees. The trunks were incredibly huge but it still put the Doctor in awe.

"Aren't these amazing Luna?" He asked, "Luna?"

He looked around to see she had disappeared again. Suddenly he heard a loud shriek that echoed through the forest.

"Luna" He gasped.

He needed to find her but didn't know which way to go. Then he remembered Luna's little device. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the little screen. There where three coloured spots on it. A dark blue one where the TARDIS was sitting, a red one where he was and a flashing lilac spot. He instantly knew that it was Luna's signal and followed its lead.

The signal was coming from a tree that had a trunk about 200yrds in diameter. The tree had a door and windows just like the others. Just then the tiny pixy/fairy people appeared and stared at the Doctor.

"The man with the magic blue box" One dressed in green, assumingly the leader squeaked pointing to the Doctor."

"Oooohhhhhhhh" the rest of the village gasped in wonder.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my friend Luna," the Doctor explained, "She's like me but with long hair and blue eyes."

"Ooh, the pink princess."

The Doctor stared at them confused. Luna never wore pink. Perhaps they meant her skin colour. They seemed to know what he want to know so pulled at his overcoat and led him in to their home. It was amazing. The inside was like the TARDIS, larger on the inside. It was like a small hotel. As the Doctor looked around impressed, he suddenly remembered why he was here, looking for Luna. He searched all over the place until he found a room he hadn't looked in yet.

He opened the door slowly, expecting to see his assistant tied up except he found a huge swimming pool-like bath. It was amazing again. Suddenly there was a scream and a damp towel hit him in the face. He pulled it down passed his eyes to see a wet Luna slightly submerged in the warm water. She was glaring at him sharply.

"If you kindly wait outside, Doctor," she snapped, "I'll be finished and you can have a go then we can go."

Taking the warning, the Doctor walked out and waited. When she was finished, he had a quick bath then they set off to Earth.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I, of course, don't own Doctor Who. If I did, I wouldn't be doing this. The only thing I own is Luna and her friends and family. I also own the plot. Please read and review

The doctor's moon

Chapter 8

Mrs Edwards woke up that morning knowing that it was her birthday but the present she wanted most of all wasn't going to be there. Luna hadn't come home, sent a card or sent her a present. She dressed and started cleaning the flat. She had never had such a miserable birthday morning. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Letting out a sigh, she got up and answered it to find Alice and Tom smiling brightly with wrapped presents in their arms.

"Happy Birthday, Mrs Victoria Edwards!" they cheered.

She smiled and let them in. It was nice to have someone to keep her company on this special day. They helped themselves to tea and watched their best friend's mother unwrap her presents of a bottle of perfume and a book. But they noticed that she didn't seem that happy.

"Are you alright, Mrs Edwards?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, you look very depressed, Victoria." Alice asked.

"It's just… Luna."

Silence and a miserable atmosphere hit the room.

As they sat staring at their mugs, they suddenly heard the familiar whirring siren of the spaceship they had been waiting for. They all looked at each other with their eyes wide and they grinned brightly.

"LUNA!!!" They all cheered as they dashed outside.

Once outside, they couldn't see anything but the sound was getting louder. As they looked around, Tom spotted the form of the blue police box materialising before his very eyes.

"There they are!" he pointed.

Once the TARDIS was solid, the door opened and Luna stepped out. She saw her mother and friends and immediately ran towards them and hugged her mum with the other two hugging them. The Doctor stepped out after her, shut the door and watched as Luna reunited herself with her family and her friends. Alice then looked over and spotted him standing and watching.

"Well, come and join in." She called.

With an encouraging and welcoming smile from Luna and Victoria, he walked over to join in the group.

The group went to the flat and tucked in to tea and cakes. The Doctor was happy to sit back and relax for a change. He enjoyed tasting all the lovely cakes that Victoria had made. As they chatted and enjoyed themselves, Luna spotted some wrapping paper on the couch by the Doctor's coat. This shock reminded her to do something. She jumped up, dived into her room, grabbed her purse then ran back and pulled the Doctor by his arm.

"Luna," He protested through a mouth full of food, "I'm eating."

"Well hurry up and swallow," She retorted, "We need to go shopping for the TARDIS, ok?"

The Doctor noticed she was winking at him as she said this. He suddenly realised what she was saying and followed her.

"We'll be back later, mum." Luna called.

"Thanks for the cake, Victoria." The Doctor added.

Outside, Luna heaved a huge sigh as they walked to the bus stop for a ride to the high street. The Doctor was fascinated to watch how Luna paid for two return tickets. He followed her to a seat but neither of them had said anything to each other since they left the flat.

"So where are we going?" He asked.

"As I've been travelling with you," She explained, "I forgot to get my mother a present or card."

"So we're going to get her one."

The search started. However they weren't aware that there was trouble brewing. Two 6ft 3in androids were disguised as normal human citizens were walking through the high street looking for something. Luna and the Doctor stepped off the bus and started walking up the street to find Mrs Edwards a present. Luna first got out some money from the bank then went and bought her mother a birthday card. Then it was present finding. The Doctor tried to help by pointing out stuff he'd heard human women liked.

"What about flowers?" He suggested, "Or a purse?"

But it didn't help Luna at all. She was close to giving up.

They came to a jewellers and Luna scanned the displays while the Doctor waited at the door, resisting temptation to examine everything he could see. Suddenly he heard a loud scream. Luna and the people inside the shop heard it too. They all came out as the Doctor's eyes locked on two suspicious looking people with something stuffed under the arm. Luna appeared at his side and followed his gaze. Her icy blue eyes suddenly widened in shock.

"Doctor," She gasped, "They've kidnapped those children.

A boy and girl of about 5 and 8 were crying and screaming for their parents who were running after them.

"Luna lets go." The Doctor said, running off.

She ran after him as they went to help the parents. As they were running, one of the mystery people handed the child they were carrying to their partner. They then skidded to a halt and turned on the Doctor, Luna, and the parents. It pulled out what appeared to be a ray gun. The father of the children grabbed his wife and Luna stood with them. However the Doctor casually but determinedly marched up to the disguised person.

"What is he doing?" The man growled.

"Trust him" Luna simply said.

She knew that her Time lord friend knew what he was doing. Just as she suspected, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver, pointed it and used it. The masked person's clothes suddenly fell away to expose a half robot, half human body. It started shaking them exploded in front of their eyes.

Once safe, Luna approached the Doctor who was now scanning the head of the creature with the screwdriver.

"They are androids." He explained without being asked.

"What do they want with two young children?" Luna asked.

"Who knows?"

There was a pause as Luna looked back at the parents sobbing. She couldn't help feeling sorry for them.

"Luna, we need to get back to the TARDIS and find the other android."

"But it's a twenty minutes bus ride away from here," She replied, "We'll never catch it."

She looked at him as he held up the screwdriver and pressed its button as he looked in her eyes. Suddenly the whirring sound of the TARDIS was heard and the blue box appeared beside them. They jumped in and set off after the second android. Once they were close enough, the Doctor held the TARDIS steady while Luna opened the doors to see if she could get hold of the children. Luna saw the distance that she was at to both the floor and the android. She lay her body from the hips up out of the doors of the TARDIS. The android suddenly stopped, turned and kicked the flying blue box at the side making it jerk and shudder. Luna lost her balance, rolled and almost fell out. She grabbed the edge of the TARDIS and held on for dear life.

"DOCTOR!" She screamed.

He looked over and saw her situation. He ran to her, grabbed her upper arms and pulled to safety. He gave her a comforting hug. She was safe but they still had to save the two children. Luckily, Luna had a plan.

They arrived back at Luna's home and the brunette dived in to the flat and got what she needed. She returned to the TARDIS with a lot of strong rope, Alice and Tom. They seemed curious and nervous but the Doctor filled them in on what had happened. Then Luna explained what was going to happen.

"Ok, the Doctor will fly the TARDIS so that it as close to the android as possible then hold it steady. Tom, when I say it, I need you to lower me out then pull me back up. And Alice, you need to take the children off me when I get back. Both understand?"

"Yes!"

Once everything was settled, the TARDIS set off in hot pursuit of the kidnapping android. It didn't take the police box long to find the android so Luna got ready to go. She tied one end of the rope around her waist then asked the Doctor to borrow the sonic screwdriver. He dug it out and handed it to her. She went to the doors and treaded other end of the rope through a hole on the 'beams' on the inside of the TARDIS. She looked out and saw the android directly below her.

"Ok, Tom, lower me."

Steadily and slowly Tom did as he was told, easing his friend down with Alice guiding him. Once, Luna was satisfied with her position, she gestured quietly to the two children to grab her hands. She then pulled them out with a gentle pop. The kids gripped tight hold of the rope as Luna pulled of the screwdriver and aimed it at the android.

"PULL US UP!" She shouted.

"Go for it Tom." Alice encouraged.

Using all of his strength, Tom started pulling. When Luna felt the tension on the rope, she pressed the button on the sonic screwdriver and held it until the android malfunctioned then exploded.

With the two small children safe and unharmed, the team located their home and took them there. Alice and Tom stayed in the TARDIS while Luna and the Doctor carried the kids to the door. It opened with their mother standing there with joy written over her face. She took her babies off their rescuers and hugged them tight then turned to the young woman and her friend.

"Thank you so much." She said hugging Luna.

"It was nothing." The brunette smiled as the mother kissed the Doctor on the cheek.

"It was nothing at all." The doctor agreed.

The mother turned to her kids and ushered them inside. With a grateful smile, she returned to her house. That's when Luna felt a hand hold hers as they went back to the TARDIS. She looked down and saw the Doctor's hand entwined with hers. When he realised what he was doing, he slipped his hand away and into the pocket of his suit. They returned to see the bright and innocent looking faces of Tom and Alice.

"Luna, we were wondering…" Alice started.

"What?"

"Could we come travelling with you and the Doctor?" Tom finished.

Luna looked at the Doctor waiting for his reaction. He just froze and stared at them in shock. He then looked at Luna who gave him a look that said 'it's up to you'. With a look in her eyes, he folded and agreed to let her friends on board. It was then that Luna remembered that she was meant to get her mother a present. Luckily, while Alice and Tom packed to leave, she got her a picture frame and took a picture of Luna, Victoria herself, Alice, Tom and the Doctor to put in the frame.

* * *

**Like that? I had a good time writing this chapter and I hope you did reading it. For the next chapter we'll see Tom and Alice's adventure in the TARDIS but I need you to review, so please, please, please help.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I, of course, don't own Doctor Who. If I did, I wouldn't be doing this. The only thing I own is Luna and her friends and family. I also own the plot. Please read and review

The doctor's moon

Chapter 9

The following morning, Luna eagerly skipped to the TARDIS doors and let herself in to set her rucksack down. There was no sign of the Doctor anywhere and Alice and Tom were on their way. Luna walked up to the controls and placed her rucksack on the floor.

"Where is he?" She muttered to herself, "Doctor?"

"Morning Luna" He popped his head out from under the control centre.

"What are you doing?" She asked, crouching down beside him.

"Just checking everything is safe and working properly."

Luna watching curiously as the Doctor got back to work; his glasses perched on his nose.

"LUNA!" A loud shout came from outside.

"That'll be the other two."

The Doctor didn't respond as he was too occupied with the TARDIS. So Luna just went to get them.

"LUNA!"

"Alright," Luna said opening the door, "I can hear you."

There was Alice and Tom standing with a backpack each and an excited expression on their faces. She let them in and shut the door.

The Doctor was finished going over the TARDIS and was now setting putting coordinates into the computer. He looked up to tell them where they were going.

"I set the TARDIS to take us to a planet I'm sure you'll enjoy about four galaxies away. It has a very…"

He noticed that Alice and Tom were staring at his face for some reason. He looked at Luna who was trying not to laugh.

"What?"

"You've got a smudge on your face." Luna giggled.

She pulled out a tissue and, absent-mindedly, wiped the smudge off the Doctor's face between his eyebrows. When she realised what she had done, she looked at the Doctor who just looked back, blankly. Luna turned away and showed her friends to the bedroom. Alice grinned at the scene she had just witnessed. In the TARDIS there were only two rooms for sleeping, one with a double bed for the Doctor and another with two single beds for his companions. So the three friends had to decide who was going to be sleeping on the floor. Alice decided that the best way to decide was with a game of rock, paper, and scissors. The girls won the game so Tom had to sleep on the floor. They started to unpack their things and settle down.

Once the three were sorted, Luna took them for a tour of the TARDIS. Tom was full of wide eyed amazement while Alice was busy glancing at the Doctor. She was different to Luna as she wasn't really interested in space, science or anything like that. Her interests were clothes, looking good and males. So she was happy when she saw the Doctor's behind. Suddenly, the TARDIS jolted like an earthquake and threw the three passengers and pilot to the floor.

"What's going on?" Alice shouted anxiously.

"Doctor?" Luna called, "Are you ok? What's happening?"

"The TARDIS is off course," He replied, "Everyone in here."

The three did as they were told. They had to grab a section of the railings by the controls. Alice got the middle and Tom got the end. Luna got the other end and the Doctor, without realising it, put an arm either side of her as a protection. The TARDIS quaked to a stop, throwing everyone to the floor again.

"Are you alright, Luna?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, slightly shakily.

"Oh, don't worry about us!" Alice interrupted.

Luna and the Doctor looked over and saw Tom and Alice lying on the floor while gripping the railing.

They all got up and looked outside the TARDIS. The world they had landed in was almost like Earth but all the colours of the sky, grass, water and trees were slightly different. The leaves and grass were lime green, the trunks of the trees were black and the water was a bright turquoise colour. But it was the sky that got the girls fascinated. It had pink, purple and orange swirling above their heads. It was like a romantic sunset all day long.

"Where are we, Doctor?" Tom asked quite uneasily.

"It's a planet by the name of Maura. It's the perfect romantic getaway for couples."

"So let's have a look around." Luna said enthusiastically.

"Just be aware that the locals look a bit like humans but have a very different skin colour."

The three friends looked at each other then followed the doctor towards the town.

"GREEN!" Alice gasped.

The local people had emerald green coloured skin. It was fascinating as well as strange. The Doctor didn't seem to notice and Luna seemed unfazed.

"Are you not scared or shocked by this, Luna?" Tom asked.

"No, not after being threatened by an alien Big Foot." Luna replied.

"Their skin is green," Alice said, "And not just any green either, it's a nice green."

"I'll take that as a compliment on my people." Came a very sophisticated and silky voice.

They turned to meet a native who looked in her thirties and was dressed in rich coloured silk. She smiled at them all before settled her gaze on the Doctor.

"You must be the Doctor." She said politely.

"Um, yes I am." He replied slightly surprised.

"If you and your friends would kindly follow me, the King is expecting you."

With an exchange of glances, the four friends followed her.

They arrived at a palace that looked like it had been carved out of millions of rubies, sapphires, emeralds and amethysts. It was very beautiful and had everyone, even the Doctor amazed. The throne room was as impressive as the outer palace itself. There were amazing sculptures around and there were satin and silk hangings that made the place look romantic, like the Doctor had mentioned. They then got to a rather plump man sitting on a throne wearing jewels, velvet and silk, giving a regal, imperial and royal look to him. He was obviously the King.

"What a great honour this is." He said with his imposing voice, "The Doctor gracing my wonderful planet."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, your majesty." The Doctor replied chivalrously, with a bow.

The other three bowed too, for politeness.

"May I have an introduction to your friends?"

"Oh, of course. This is Tom, Alice and my assistant, Luna."

The King's eyes settled on Luna. He smiled widely making her feel uncomfortable and edge closer to the Doctor.

The King got his servants to prepare a large banquet for the new guests while they settled themselves in rooms. The Doctor and Tom shared while Luna and Alice had a room between them. At dinner time, the team gathered in the dining room and met the King and another resident of the palace, the King's son, Prince Amory. He was rather handsome and charming. The King and Prince sat at either end of the long table, Tom and Luna sat on the right of the prince and Alice and the Doctor sat to his left. No one noticed that Prince Amory had been staring at Luna all through the dinner. She didn't notice herself until she went to the bathroom. As she got up, she caught a quick glance. When she started to make her way back to the table, he cornered her.

"You're Luna aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes, your highness." She replied courteously.

"Please, you can call me Amory. So do you enjoy travelling with that Doctor man?"

"Oh, of course. I've always wanted to see things beyond my own planet and learn about everything and anything. And the Doctor has given me that opportunity."

The Prince was gazed into Luna's eyes, making her lose herself. She finally broke eye contact with him, walked passed him and returned to her seat. The Prince felt a mixture of love and desire running through his veins for this pretty human specimen. However he had seen the adoration Luna had in her eyes for the Doctor.

'I need to convince her to live here with me as my queen'

* * *

**A bit of a bitter romance here, hey? To see if the Prince succeeds please review me. P.S. for those who have read this story already and followed closely, I would like you help. As you know, Luna had time lord in her blood. But I don't know whether or not to let her regenerate like the doctor. If you have an opinion, please put it in your comments and I'll see what I can do. Thanks. **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I, of course, don't own Doctor Who. If I did, I wouldn't be doing this. The only thing I own is Luna and her friends and family. I also own the plot. Please read and review

The doctor's moon

Chapter 10

The next morning, Luna got up for breakfast in palace. As usual she was reading a book as she ate her food. As she went through her morning routine, the Prince found her and smiled mesmerised by her. He walked over and sat with her. She looked up from her book, swallowed her porridge and smiled nicely at the Prince.

"Good morning Luna." He greeted.

"Hello your highness." She replied.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I always do, Sire. One day, the Doctor crash landed the TARDIS on Mars and I didn't even twitch. He was quite concerned as he thought I might have knocked myself out but I was just asleep."

The Doctor again. The Prince was started to hate every moment that Luna spoke about that annoying Time Lord. Just as he was going to try and change the subject, as if by magic, the Doctor himself appeared wearing his pinstripe suit. The Prince wasn't impressed as the Doctor sat on Luna's other side and helped himself to some toast.

After breakfast, the King took the Doctor and Tom to any astronomer's dream, a room with a huge black telescope. Alice was treated to a spa day. The Prince had noticed that Luna had been reading Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet so took her to the palace library. On the way, Luna was expecting it to be the size of a regular public library on Earth. But when Prince Amory opened the double doors, she was so overwhelmed by the room size and millions of books that her head felt so confused over what book she should read first. The Prince saw the look of eagerness on her face.

"We have copies of books from all planets that can produce fine pieces of writing." He explained

This was evident because Luna saw that the library was split in to section with a heading over each apart from one section that made a ring around the rounded room. Luna climbed up the ladder and moved along to the Earth section. There were books by William Shakespeare, Rudyard Kipling, J.R.R. Tolkien and Roald Dahl and more. She moved along and read the spines of each book she liked the look of. She picked a book written by an alien from a planet called Latina. She flicked through it and, thanks to the TARDIS, could translate what had been written in front of her. She climbed down and sat on a squishy chair to read.

The book was an action and adventure novel that made her pulse race and got her excited. She noticed that the Prince had sat on the arm of the chair and read over her shoulder. She was aware that he was closer than she usually allowed. To avoid anything happening, she remembered about the unidentified section of the library.

"Your highness," She said briskly, "What planet do those books around the top come from?"

"Oh, you don't want to bother with them." He tried to get her attention back on him.

"Oh, I do. Tell me now or I'm off."

He saw that her once warm eyes were hostile. She was tougher than she looked.

"They're from Gallifrey."

Luna's face dropped. She remembered that name, the Doctor's home planet. Without the Prince being able to stop her, Luna dived to the ladder and climbed all the way until she reached the section. She plucked out the three most interesting, replaced the novel she was reading and slid down the ladder. The Prince had a rough idea where she was going. He grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Let go of me!" She demanded.

"Don't you think it would be a bad idea to show those to the Doctor?"

"Why would I thing that?"

"Because he may be very heartbroken to see something from his destroyed home. Put yourself in his shoes and think. Do you care enough for him to do it?"

Luna thought about for a few seconds. The Prince saw he wasn't getting far. He gave up, took her face in his hands and kissed her lips delicately at first then passionately. It seemed to do the trick. Luna literally melted in the Prince hold. This was bizarre to her because no other male had ever been interested in her this way since she was seventeen. Once the kiss ended, the Prince grinned pleased and started to walk out of the room.

"I would like to meet you at nine tonight for dinner. I would like show you what I can provide."

Luna was stuck for words. She had been invited by a prince on a date and had been offered that sort of life that any girl would dream of living, as a princess. She smiled softly and headed to her room with the three books from Gallifrey under her arm.

As nine o'clock approached, Luna found a beautiful cerulean blue dress with a black velvet ribbon around the waist, blue velvet shoes with a silver necklace that she had when she was little. It had a crescent moon shaped pendent on it. She decided not to tell Tom or the Doctor about the date but there was no use in hiding it from Alice. She could sense out a date better than anyone. She helped Luna get ready but was disappointed as she wanted to match make Luna with some one else. At nine, Luna arrived at the dining hall to find that the Prince had researched popular foods from Earth and made them for her. The three course meal started with a bowl of delicious soup with bread rolls shaped like love hearts. Main course was a meat served with vegetables. Luna just took a tiny bit of the meat and carefully spat it on a napkin. It wasn't very pleasant. Finally they were treated to a fruit pie that made Luna's taste buds tingle. She noticed that the Prince had most of his attention on her.

Once the food was eaten, the Prince took Luna's hand and took her to a stunning ballroom. The ceiling was made of glass showing the starry sky and the lights were dimmed for a romantic aura. A small orchestra was sitting in the corner and started up. The Prince offered his hand. Luna hesitantly took it and allowed him to lead in a dance. The Prince had a feeling that his plan was starting to work. However, the ballroom was directly below the room Tom and the Doctor were sleeping. The music drifted upstairs and woke up the Doctor. He got up, threw his long coat on, pocketed his sonic screwdriver and headed downstairs. He followed the music to two large doors. He picked one, opened it enough for him to see inside and peered in. He saw the Prince facing the door obscuring the view of the female dancing with him. The Doctor could only see her hands holding the Prince.

'Please be Alice.' He prayed.

To the Doctor's disappointment, the dancers turned slightly and he saw Luna. She looked beautiful. But the Doctor felt his two hearts breaking. From what he knew about this planet's culture (which is a lot), as soon as the prince fell in love with someone, that person would become the new queen. Feeling tears starting to fill up in his eyes, the Doctor went back upstairs.

The Prince continued twirling Luna around and watched her carefully. Her eyes hadn't left his since they started dancing but now her mind was starting to wander. She lost concentration and zoned out. The face of the Doctor entered her mind. The Prince suddenly noticed and stopped.

"Luna?" He said waking her from her daydream.

She looked up innocently. However it wasn't the Prince's face that was speaking to her. The brown hair and eyes of the Doctor were looking back at her

"Is there something wrong?"

Suddenly the Prince's true face was in front of her. She let go of the Prince's hands and moved away.

"It's the Doctor isn't it?"

"You've been very kind, your majesty, but I can't live here forever. I've never wanted a life of a princess. And the Doctor has been amazing to me and I can't just leave him."

The Prince looked into her sapphire eyes and saw that she was serious. He understood and bid her goodnight. She returned the bid and headed back to her room.

The next morning, Luna got up to find that Alice had gone. At first she thought she was downstairs but noticed that her bag was gone. Worried, Luna got dressed and went to the boys' bedroom. She peered inside and saw that Tom and the Doctor were gone too. Panic stricken, she sprinted downstairs and found the King in the throne room. He greeted her brightly as though she part of the family.

"Your highness, have you seen the Doctor?" She asked quickly.

"Yes, he and your two friends left just ten minutes ago." He replied.

Angry and scared, Luna burst out of the palace and set off after the time lord. She used her useful tracking device, dubbed 'Spots', to find the TARDIS. Luckily it was still on the planet but the Doctor was metres from it.

At the blue police box, Tom and Alice were cursing and shouting at the Doctor for insisting on leaving Luna behind. They failed to notice the heartbreak in his eyes.

"You didn't even say why we're leaving her!" Tom demanded.

"And you didn't let us say goodbye!" Alice snapped.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY!" The Doctor finally lost it and roared at them.

The pair backed away wide eyed but nodded all the same. The Doctor explained what he saw and what it meant. They listened intently then were distraught to learn that their best friend was leaving.

"I suppose it's what she deserves." Tom commented sadly.

"All that luxury" Alice stated.

"All that happiness" The Doctor said quietly to himself.

"Who said I liked luxury and that I wasn't happy already?" A familiar voice said.

The three looked towards the door and saw Luna standing there with her hands on her hips.

"LUNA!" Tom and Alice screamed, running to hug.

As they hugged, Luna looked over at the Doctor and saw a delighted, but tearful, smile on his face. She let go of her friends and strode gently towards him. Suddenly she slapped him hard across his cheek.

"That was for trying to leave me here." She stated threateningly.

She then smiled softly at him then. Without a word, she put her arms around him and hugged softly. He hugged back. Alice and Tom watched then looked at each other.

"Luna," Alice called when the hug broke, "We have decided that we want to go back to Earth."

"Why?" Luna asked confused and upset.

"We're getting in the way," Tom replied, "and your mother could do with company."

Luna's eyes filled with tears.

"Besides, there aren't enough beds on the TARDIS."

Once it was settled, the Doctor set the TARDIS for Earth and they were off, Luna savouring every moment with her best friends.

* * *

**Next chapter: the pace steps up a bit. Please please review Begs on knees **


	11. Chapter 11

The doctor's moon

Chapter 11

After Luna and the Doctor left Alice and Tom back on Earth, they set of again in the TARDIS and went back in time. The Doctor was aiming to land in Australia before Westerners arrived. Luna had always wanted to see Australia in all its glory. As the TARDIS flew down the time vortex, it suddenly started shaking violently but more than Luna was used to. The Doctor scurried around the console trying to regain control of the TARDIS. Luna suddenly spotted the mallet that she had seen the Doctor hit the TARDIS with before. He had told her to only use it in emergencies but he said it with a twinkle in his eyes. She grabbed it and gave the TARDIS a good solid tap. It seemed to do the trick as the TARDIS came to a halt.

"Well done Luna," The Doctor said patting her back, "Good thinking, now lets see where we are."

He pulled the screen to him and read the readings, Luna peering over as well.

"Wow, we've gone back to 1599."

"Wait isn't that when Elizabeth the first and William Shakespeare were alive?"

"Yeah"

"Cool, let's go!"

Eagerly, Luna ran rushed to the door. But the Doctor stopped her. He explained that she'd have to change her clothes before heading outside. All that she had were jeans and t-shirts and they weren't appropriate for the time period they were in. Luckily the Doctor had managed to save some more suitable clothing in his large wardrobe. He waited outside the TARDIS as she got changed.

The Doctor waited for a good fifteen minutes and was fed up of waiting. Impatiently, he stepped inside to find Luna, but he didn't get far. There she was looking like an elegant princess. Her dress had long sleeves, a Farthingaleand a corset that were covered by a gown. The material was gold and blue satin and velvet. She looked amazing, even with the famous Elizabethan collar. Luna's was large enough to frame her face but small enough to be subtle. The Doctor's eyes were wide and his mouth was open in stunned state.

"Well, how do I look?" She asked shyly.

"Beautiful" Was all the Doctor could manage to say.

They stood there in awkward silence until Luna suggested heading outside. They were just outside a large thatched town so heading inside.

As they walked through the street, Luna could see lower class women starring at her and looking at her clothes. She felt uncomfortable as they arrived at a very large building that looked very familiar. She looked at the Doctor and saw that his eyes were sparkling wildly and there was a grin across his face.

"The Globe Theatre" He announced.

She was overwhelmed by the sight before. The Doctor suddenly ran round the building until he came to the door. Worried that he'd get in to trouble, Luna lifted her gown and ran after him. She followed him until they arrived at the centre where they found a group of actors and a familiar looking man.

"William Shakespeare." The Doctor gasped in amazement.

Luna stood stunned when she heard faint voices. She followed the voices until she saw two dark figures hiding in a room. She peered through a crack in the door where she saw two very well dressed men. Thanks to the TARDIS she was able to understand what they were saying.

"So Cecile, my friend," One said, "The time of our rule of Literature is close at hand."

"Very true, Caesar, brother," The other replied, "Body swapping with William Shakespeare himself will be the ultimate plan."

"Soon all of the Earth's literature will be altered in to the writing and ideas of the Cervillis."

Luna's heart was thumping against her chest in fear. She grabbed the bottom of her gown and ran off to warn the Doctor.

The Time Lord was watching the actors rehearsing Romeo and Juliet with Shakespeare watching them carefully. The Doctor had introduced himself to the famous playwright. Shakespeare was suspicious of the oddly dressed man at first but happily allowed him to stay and watch. Suddenly they heard running footsteps. In ran, Luna. She jogged as quickly as she could to the Doctor's side. Shakespeare saw the beautiful maiden that had ran in and was transfixed. She was so radiant and angelic that she almost lit up the Theatre.

"Doctor, I need to tell you something." She whispered.

"What?" The Doctor replied seeing the worry in his companion's eyes.

But just as she was going to tell him, Shakespeare came over to them looking as though he was walking on air.

"Ah, Doctor you crafty devil," He said mockingly, "Who is this delightful maiden you have with you?"

"Oh, this is Luna, my… sister."

"A pleasure my dear. William Shakespeare at you service."

He took her hand and placed a kiss on her skin.

"It's an honour sir."

Before the Doctor or Luna could do anything, Shakespeare invited them to the opening night of Romeo and Juliet. They, of course, were obliged.

Before the play, Luna and the Doctor returned to the TARDIS so Luna could tell the Doctor what she had heard from the strange men she saw earlier. He listened carefully as he looked through a small box that Luna had never seen before. It was wooden and had amazing looking decorations that indicated that whatever was inside wasn't from Earth. At the end of her tale, the Doctor looked up.

"So what should we do?" She asked, looking very anxious.

"We are going to go to the play because they will be there and we'll sort it out when they strike." He explained as he pulled out something that shone when the light caught. "For now, we're going to enjoy ourselves."

"Doctor, what's that?"

"This is something I actually managed to save before my home planet was destroyed. I haven't seen it for years and I've never shown it to anyone before now."

He handed it to her and she was captivated. It was an anklet that was gold and decorated with blue stones that weren't as dark as sapphires but not as light as the sky. She gently ran it through her fingers.

"You can have that."

But it's from your home planet; I can't take something like this from you."

"At least I'll know its being appreciated the way it should be."

Although reluctant, Luna clipped the piece of jewellery on to her right ankle, ready for the evening ahead.

Finally it was time for the play and the Doctor and Luna were waiting to go inside the globe. As they stood there, Luna spotted the two strange men from before. She tapped the Doctor on his arm and pointed to them. He understood what she was saying and watched them carefully and discreetly. But his spying was disturbed by William Shakespeare calling him and Luna over. He led them inside and to the best seats in the house, directly in front of the stage. Luna sat between the two men and started watching intently. While the rest of the audience watched, the Doctor was watching the two men Luna had pointed out to him. They were on the same level and just a few yards away from them. The play had got to the infamous balcony scene and Luna was hypnotised by the tenderness of the words, she'd almost forgot the fact that William Shakespeare was in danger.

Suddenly, there was a large explosion causing the audience and actors to start panicking and screaming. The Doctor grabbed Luna and used his body to shelter her from the falling debris. But Luna had seen something else.

"Doctor, look, they've got William." She shouted over noise.

The Time lord looked over and saw two small aliens carrying a tied William Shakespeare. They were a three feet tall, had fish like skin and had large eyes with thick black markings around their eyes that looked like reading glasses.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE!" The Doctor bellowed.

They turned and one held up a large capsule of peach coloured gas. It threw it and another explosion went off but this time a thick cloud of gas filled the block. Luna could feel her lungs tightening, her breathing becoming laboured and her eyes watering. She began coughing and was shocked to hear the Doctor coughing too. Finally she felt dizzy and felt the Doctor grab her hand as everything went black. Luna and the Doctor lay there unconscious amongst the rest of the spectators and the actors below.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

The doctor's moon

Chapter 12

The two kidnapping aliens carried Shakespeare out of the Globe but stopped outside because the playwright was putting up a fight.

"Cecile, my friend," One said, "Can I leave you to sort out our prisoner? I forgot something."

"Of course, Caesar" The other replied.

The alien called Caesar walked back inside the theatre and found his jacket. As he pulled it on, he saw something twinkling from the unconscious crowd. He walked over and found a man in an unusual pinstripe suit and a young woman dressed in the fashionable attire of the era. He saw that the twinkling was coming from the woman's ankle. He looked closely and saw the anklet. Fascinated, he reached over and gently unclipped the piece of jewellery and took back to his partner who had comfortably knocked Shakespeare out. The two grabbed him and rushed to their hideout.

Luna felt her body starting to wake up and her lungs starting to relax as her breathing returned to normal. Slowly, she started to hear a distant voice calling her name. It sounded like she was dreaming it. As she opened her eyes, a blurred face was peering at her. Finally her vision returned and she saw the Doctor above her.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, you?" She replied as he helped her up.

"I'm ok."

Once Luna was on her feet, the Doctor gave her a big hug then pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used it to scan for any clues to what the aliens were and where they went. Suddenly he heard a high pitched, shocked squeal from behind him. He turned and saw Luna with her skirt up a tiny bit to show her ankle. The squeal came from a middle aged woman who had spotted the naked ankle.

"Luna?"

"It's the anklet, Doctor, it's gone."

"Those aliens must have taken it. Come on, we need to get to the TARDIS so I can trace it and them."

The pair ran as fast as Luna's dress would allow back to the blue police box.

At the TARDIS, the Doctor scanned the area for any sign of strange aliens or the time lord anklet while Luna got herself changed. She returned to the control room dressed in her dark blue jeans and her lilac, t-shirt. The Doctor looked up and saw her. A big grin spread across his face as she actually looked better in her own clothes than in that Elizabethan gown. Luna saw the distracted look on his face and walked up to the controls.

"Did you find them?" She asked.

"Huh, what?" The Doctor stuttered, "Oh, Shakespeare? Yeah, their not far away and they have the anklet on them too. Look"

Luna went to the monitor and peered in to the screen and saw the DNA blips on the screen.

"So we're going to go there and save Shakespeare."

"Correct. Now let's go."

The Doctor threw on his coat, checked the sonic screwdriver was in his pocket then the team set off on their little mission.

As they dashed through the streets of London, there were Elizabethan women screaming and fainting in shock and men cursing and shouting at them. Luna looked around herself and noticed they were reacting to her. She looked at the Doctor and he tugged at his shirt collar meaning her clothes. She was being looked at as though she was streaking through the streets. Luna just rolled her eyes and continued to follow the Doctor. Eventually they arrived at a strange looking spaceship. It was in the shape and colour of a rolled up scroll. Quietly they sneaked inside, the Doctor going first with his sonic screwdriver out scanning for danger. Luna looked over her shoulder from time to time in case they were being followed. This spaceship was different to the TARDIS. There wasn't as much to look at and be excited at. The ship was made entirely of steel and was freezing cold inside.

"It's so cold in here." The Doctor commented.

"Tell me about it," Luna replied, "I'm freezing here."

"Wear this then."

The Doctor pulled off his long coat and put it over her shoulders for warmth.

"I can't wear this. You'll get cold."

"I'll be fine. Now come on."

Luna tightened the coat around her and followed the Doctor down the corridor.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the centre of the ship. They were on a higher section of the ship to the main section so they could see William Shakespeare tied to a chair with a large dome shaped thing hanging above his head. The two aliens were casually typing at a large control panel and were plotting exactly what Luna had heard, to destroy all literature existing except their own. The Doctor looked at Luna who looked back. They needed a plan fast.

"What are we going to do, Doctor?" Luna whispered anxiously.

"I'll go and stir up some trouble to bide us some time," He replied, "While I do that, you'll go untie Shakespeare and head for the TARDIS. I'll be right behind you. Got that?"

"Yeah, just be careful, Doctor."

"Aren't I always?" He grinned taking out his sonic screwdriver.

She hid herself close to the room and watched as the Doctor disappeared in to the ship.

As Luna watched, the two aliens started lowering the dome towards Shakespeare's head. Obviously this was going to carry out the body swap. Luna wanted to dive in a save the playwright but she knew that the Doctor was counting on her to remain out of sight until his signal. Her guts were telling her save Shakespeare but her head and heart were telling her to do as the Doctor instructed. Luckily she didn't have to wait. The power to most of the ship was cut, obviously by the Doctor.

"What happened?" Shouted Cecile

"The power has stopped!" Caesar spat, "We must have a stowaway hooligan. Let's go and find out."

The two small aliens waddled quickly and angrily through another door, disappearing down a corridor. Taking that as her signal, Luna climbed out of her hiding place and rushed to Shakespeare's side.

"Miss Luna," He gasped, "You're naked!"

"Oh, don't be stupid," She snarled as she started untying him, "Now quietly; I'll get you out of here."

"What about your brother, the Doctor?"

"He'll meet us outside. And he's not my brother, he's just a friend. Now follow me."

Luna quickly led William out of the room and down the corridor that she and the Doctor had taken earlier. At the door, she sent her rescue through first and stopped to look for the Doctor. Where was he? She told Shakespeare to return to the Globe then set off to find the pinstriped time lord.

She was getting worried until she heard his voice of authority travelling through the corridor. She followed it to the control room where she found the two aliens between their controls and the Doctor who was holding the sonic screwdriver at them. Luna hid in the shadows but was sure that the Doctor knew she was there.

"Now, start making your ship fly and leave this planet!" The Doctor ordered.

Without any arguments, the two aliens started pushing the buttons, thanks to the power still left in the ship. The Doctor edged closer to the corridor where Luna was and grabbed her hand. Suddenly the ship started moving. The Doctor shoved the sonic screwdriver into his pocket then as he ran pass and yanked Luna after him. They ran down the corridor as fast as they could to the open door which Luna used before.

The brunette human was terrified to see they were at least six foot from the ground and rising.

"Now what do we do? We can't jump this!" She asked desperately.

"We'll have to." He replied looking straight in her eyes.

He saw the fear in her blue orbs as she starred back at him. He'd never seen her so scared before.

"Trust me."

Those two words made Luna take and deep breath and tighten her grip on the Doctor's hand. He got her to hold on to him around his waist and she did as she was told. She squeezed her eyes tight closed, clasped her hands together and put her face against the Doctor's back. Suddenly she felt them falling then landing with a squelch in thick brown mud. Luna was shaking from head to toe and still holding herself against the Doctor.

"We made it!" She gasped.

"Yeah, I told you we would." He replied.

They turned to each other and hugged tightly. Their hug was interrupted by the arrival of William Shakespeare. They both stood up with mud covering their bodies.

"I have to thank you both for saving me," Shakespeare said, "And I have something for both of you."

He pulled out the Doctor's coat, after Luna dropped it, and the anklet. They thanked him and said goodbye. They were heading to the TARDIS when Shakespeare called them again.

"Doctor, you weren't clear before," He said, "But who exactly are you?"

Luna looked at her hero in a pinstripe suit then turned to the playwright.

"He's a living legend."

With a giggle and a big smile from both them, Luna and the Doctor ran to the police box and were soon gone.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

The doctor's moon

Chapter 13

The TARDIS was gliding down the vortex while its owner was monitoring its progress while reading one of Luna' books. Luna, herself, was enjoying a well deserved sleep in her warm and cosy bed. But her dreams were just about to take a sinister move. She dreamt she was back on Earth hanging out with Alice and Tom. They were strolling and laughing until they heard a large explosion. They looked behind and saw a cloud of smoke rising in to the sky from where Luna's house was. Panicked, the brunette ran as fast as she could home with her best friends behind her. At the site, Luna was devastated to find that her house was destroyed. Tears ran down her cheeks as she stared at the wreckage. But before she could start looking for her mother, her mobile phone rang. It was her mother telling her that she was safe in the TARDIS with the Doctor. But suddenly, there was a loud boom down the phone followed by the disconnected tone. The three friends ran to where the blue box had been standing to find it in pieces and the bodies of the Doctor and Luna's mother amongst the rubble.

Luna woke up with a start and to the feel of someone holding her. She was relieved when she saw the Doctor looking in her face with concern in his brown eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare." She replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm getting up now anyway."

Although not completely convinced, the Doctor got up and returned to the control room. Luna slowly got up and got ready. She entered the control room to hear the Doctor cursing loudly.

"Bloody thing!"

"Doctor?"

"The TARDIS's controls are malfunctioning. We need to land so I can repair it. Luckily we are close enough to land on Earth so we'll go there."

Luna set to work on the controls and helped the Doctor land the blue police box. It was a rough ride with the two passengers hanging on as tight as they could. The TARDIS landed with a large bump chucking the Doctor and Luna to the floor. The brunette human got up and went to see where they had landed. It was England for sure but they weren't near Luna's home. They were in Oxford close to the high street.

The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and a head torch. He put the torch on his head then positioned himself under the consoles and started working.

"How long will it take for you to repair the TARDIS?" Luna asked.

"Oh, about a day" He replied.

"What! Right then, I'm going shopping for us."

"Ok, see you later."

Luna grabbed her card and phone and placed them in her pocket then headed out for food. She casually strolled through the streets until she got to a Tesco. She gratefully walked in and started getting the TARDIS shop of bread, milk, fruit and vegetables, fish and other basics. She even decided to treat herself and the Doctor to a doughnut each. She latched on to the queue through the till and was joined by a middle aged woman. Luna smiled politely but the woman's face was slightly familiar. She was a brunette, had grey blue eyes and looked very respectful. Ignoring it, Luna paid for her shopping and headed to a café for a rest.

The girl bought herself a hot chocolate, sat at the window and pulled out a book as usual. As she read, the door opened and she looked up to see the woman again. She watched her go to the counter then returned to her book. Why was that woman familiar? Luna continued to read but was soon disturbed by the woman coming over.

"Hello again" She greeted politely a slight posh tone in her voice.

"Yeah, Hi. Would you like a seat?" Luna replied smiling.

"Oh, not if I'm bothering you…"

"No, it's nice to have female company."

The two differently aged women sat peacefully drinking from their mugs and Luna read, occasionally looking at her companion. Suddenly it hit her.

"Sarah Jane Smith." She blurted out.

"Yes?" The older woman turned to Luna.

Luna's blue eyes widened as she stared at her predecessor as the Doctor's assistant.

"You used to travel with the Doctor in the TARDIS."

Sarah Jane was amazed to meet someone else who knew the Doctor. But where was Rose?

Luna explained to Sarah Jane how she came to be travelling with the Doctor and she listened to the adventures that Sarah Jane had with the time lord. Luna had heard about the Doctor being able to regenerate but was amazed to hear how different he could be. She was hoping that the Doctor she knew now wasn't going to change soon. She was too used to seeing him the way he was. But there was something bothering her.

"Sarah Jane, why did you leave the Doctor?" She asked.

"You don't know?" Sarah asked.

"No."

"Well I didn't leave by choice, he left me on Earth."

Luna was surprised to hear that. But Sarah explained what happened. He had gone off to fight in the Time war against the Daleks and had left Sarah Jane on Earth for safety. However he didn't go back for her and moved on. Luna was starting to image what how she would feel if she had been in Sarah Jane's shoes. Sarah saw the sorrow on Luna's face and took hold of both her hands.

"Luna, I know that you are feeling things for the Doctor but you need to be prepared because one day you'll find yourself without him."

Sarah Jane got her stuff and started to leave.

"Come and find me when that time comes or if you need to talk."

Luna watched as her new friend walked out leaving her to think.

An hour later, Luna was slowly walking back to the TARDIS with the shopping. Once at the doors of the blue box, she put two bags down to touch the ship. It was a sweet but sombre touch. Luna picked up the bags again, took a deep breath then stepped in to the TARDIS. She saw the Doctor's plimsolls poking out from under the controls and smiled a tiny smile at them. She quietly took the shopping to the kitchen and put everything away. She returned to the controls and stood by the Doctor but where he wouldn't notice her. As she watched, his hand reached out and started looking for something. There was nothing on the floor until Luna spotted the sonic screwdriver by her feet. She picked it up and handed it to the Doctor. He thanked her but then slid out.

"I wasn't expecting you back yet."

He looked like a little boy. The head torch was still on his head, his suit jacket was on the floor and there was muck on his face, in his hair and on his hands. He noticed the sorrow in her face.

"Are you ok?"

"I met Sarah Jane Smith today." Luna told him.

"Fantastic."

"And she told me how you two went your separate ways. I knew that you'd have say goodbye because you're virtually immortal but are you going to do it the way you did to Sarah?"

This was quite unexpected. The Doctor could see a strange emotion in Luna's blue eyes that he'd never seen before. There was a sense of loneliness in her face.

The Doctor pulled out of tissue and cleaned his face and hands. He then took Luna's hand and led to sit down with him. She wouldn't look at his face. She was sure that now was the time. Neither of them spoke until:

"Just tell me that when we go our separate ways that you won't just drop me like with Sarah Jane. After travelling with you for this long, I deserve at least that. Otherwise I may as well go now to save any pain it'll cause."

"I won't. I couldn't, just don't leave yet. I love you travelling with me."

Suddenly Luna's usual bright smile spread across her face. There was no way she would leave the Doctor yet. She looked in his face then gave him a big hug. But it still made Luna wonder how long it would be before she would be saying good bye.


	14. Chapter 14

The doctor's moon

Chapter 14

The planet Espery was usual a very civilised and modern place to live with everyone respecting each other and enhancing their knowledge of how their galaxy works and why and how they came to be. However a war was underway. Emperor Droll was aiming to keep the planet on the straight and narrow, i.e. developing technology to make the lives of the people better in moral ways. While Professor Vice believed that expanding the planet's rule would work if they invaded another planet. Espery was split down the middle over this issue but Vice had an idea on how to get his way, by the help of a woman and her child.

In a field near an Esperian farm, the whirring alarm of the TARDIS echoed. The blue box appeared and the Doctor and Luna stepped outside to be greeted by the bright sunshine. Luna pulled out a pair of shades and the Doctor put his long coat inside then locked the doors. Luna looked around at a spectacle like no other. The buildings were designed as domes put together with hexagons.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"A planet called Espery," The Doctor explained, "The people here are the most technologically advanced people in the Universe, second only to the Time Lords."

"Amazing"

"Come one then, there's sightseeing to do."

They linked arms and walked to the nearest town. It was like a normal British street, except the domed buildings, proper shops and the people looked human, like Luna, except slightly more evolved. The Doctor told Luna that they only ate organic fruit and vegetables, hence why there were no livestock, so their teeth were like cows. As they walked amongst the shop, the two friends separated and Luna ended up in a jewellers. As she scanned over the beauty necklaces, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a woman holding a bundle and wearing a hood cape.

"Please ma'am, take this and look after it for me." She begged.

Before Luna had time to answer, the bundle was dumped in her arms. She peered in and saw a tiny baby boy asleep in the blanket.

"But…" She looked up to find the woman gone.

Luna ran out of the shop but had completely lost her. She had to find the Doctor right away. She dug out Spots then followed it to the Doctor.

The Time lord was examining objects in an antique shop that were unusual. He had his chunky spectacles on and was getting curious looks of the other people in the shop. However two people weren't paying attention. The Doctor carefully listened without making it obvious that he was eavesdropping.

"Have you heard about the royal family?" The low voice of a man asked.

"Yes, the Emperor's son has gone," A woman commented, "Seems he's been put in safety from Vice."

Who or what was Vice? The Doctor casually listened, while looking the other objects. He learnt about the history of the rivalry on planet and that this Vice person was after to prince to take over the planet. This sounded like the sort of mystery that he and Luna specialised in. As he thought about Luna, she suddenly appeared at the door.

"Luna?" He questioned.

"Doctor, we need to get back to the TARDIS," She called, "Now!"

Hearing the insistence in her voice made the Doctor put down the antique in his hands and followed his human companion. She turned and started running to the police box so he had to run after her. Once at the TARDIS, Luna showed the Doctor the baby in her arms then told him the story of where it came from.

Concerned, the Doctor took out a stethoscope and the sonic screwdriver. Carefully and gently, he scanned the child then listened it his breathing and heart rate. Luna watched intently hoping that they would be able to get the baby home.

"Well?"

"He's healthy and is no more than three months old, I'd say," He replied, "The only thing is finding his family."

Luna picked up the baby and watched as the Doctor went to his screen and started looking for any DNA connected to the baby. The only place that seemed to contain the DNA was up at the palace. The Doctor then remembered what he had heard at the shop.

"This is the King's son."

Luna was very surprised to hear that and listened as the Doctor repeated what he had heard. But as usual he spoke in his rapid and excited pace. Luna rolled her eyes and gave him a look that reminded him what he was doing. He apologised then tried again but slower.

While they discussed what to do, Vice, himself, had tracked down the prince after finding out that he had vanished. The signal was coming from inside a ship whose shape and size were hidden from the tracker. He had now set his sights on kidnapping the child then possessing the ship. He gathered his armies then set off. Meanwhile on the TARDIS:

"So we need to get the baby to the palace."

"Uh… no, unfortunately there is some person called Vice after him."

Before either of them could do anything, they heard the revving up of space age guns. The Doctor peered at the screen and saw a group of five Esperians aiming ray guns at the TARDIS. Luna tightened her hold of the baby.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"You and the baby are going to hide, wait until I give the signal then you are going to fly the TARDIS to the palace and use Spots to tell the Emperor where to go."

"And you?"

"I'll act as decoy."

"But Doctor…"

"No buts. Hide down here."

Luna had never noticed that the Doctor had a secret trap door right under the controls. She could go inside and hide. She gave the Doctor a look that said be careful then hid.

The Doctor calmly as normal, he stepped out of his ship to meet his captors. Two of the guards held their ray guns at the Time lord while the other three went in search of the baby. Luna stayed perfectly still and listened for any signal from the Doctor. After five minutes, she saw the three guards leave the ship. A minute later, there was a loud knock against the TARDIS and Luna took that as her signal. She got out of her hiding spot, put the baby on the floor then started flying the TARDIS. Outside, Vice was trying to interrogate the Doctor as to the whereabouts of the baby. Suddenly the blue box started whirring loudly then started to disappear. Before they could do anything, it was gone.

"You tricked us!" Vice shouted at the Doctor.

"But if you want to know how to work it and where to find it," The Doctor started using his charm, "Then you are best keeping me alive."

Vice knew he was right and ordered his men to take the Time lord to his castle.

Meanwhile, Luna had arrived at the palace to quite a stormy reception. The guards were not happy to see her but when she showed them that she had the prince, the Emperor was so grateful that he hugged her. But she wasn't finished yet.

"Your highness, I also have the location of Professor Vice."

"You do? You amazing human," He replied, "Show me."

Luna pulled out Spots and held out of the Emperor.

"The red dot belongs to my friend who's been taken prisoner by Vice."

"Very good, I shall gather my troops and we shall arrest the professor and save your friend. After all you both saved my son."

Luna couldn't help but smile as she watched all the necessary forces being put together to save her Doctor. She jumped in to the carriage with the Emperor at the back for safety.

At Professor Vice's castle, the professor had the Doctor locked in a cage and chained so he couldn't move. Vice tried to get the Time lord to tell him where the Prince was and how his ship disappeared. However the Doctor kept stalling him by talking in long winded riddles as ever. Eventually, Vice lost his patience.

"TELL ME NOW!" He roared as he grabbed the Doctor by his collar.

Suddenly, before Vice could harm the chained time lord, the doors of the castle burst open and in charged the Emperor's army. They rushed grabbed Vice's henchmen and arrested them then arrested the professor himself. The Doctor watched from in his cage hoping someone would get him out. He was disgusted when none of the army came to help. But that's when he heard the magical voice he thought he'd never hear.

"Doctor!" Luna's voice called him.

"Luna, thank goodness it's you," The Doctor sighed, "Now, the sonic screwdriver is in my pocket so reach in, get it out and free me."

Luna did as she was told and freed her friend then gave him a huge hug. She was almost in tears as she buried her face in his shoulder. When they pulled away, the Emperor took them back to his palace to get back to the TARDIS.

"This planet is eternally gratefully to you," The Emperor announced, "And we'll never forget how you helped to stop the war."

"You are very welcome." The Doctor replied.

"Have a safe journey."

The Doctor and Luna waved at the crowd then stepped in the TARDIS ready to go. They set the controls then were off. Glad to have The Doctor back, Luna placed her head on his shoulder and smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

The doctor's moon

Chapter 15

While Luna and the Doctor were making themselves some very interesting allies, down on Earth there was a dark cloud forming. Deep under the ground inside some abandoned drainage system, a plan was being hatched. A shadowy shape was smoothly sweeping through his makeshift hideout. He had a very handsome with powerful shoulders and a proud head. He approached his control system and gently caressed the buttons. On the screen there was a map of the Earth. He sat himself down on a chair and smirked at particular part of London while twiddling a beautiful gold locket through his fingers. Behind him, a scared figure sat in a cage.

"Come on Doctor, where are you?" He growled, "Show your face."

Fires of revenge burned inside his grey eyes.

The whirring sound of the TARDIS echoed through a deserted alleyway. The tall blue shadow of the police box emerged and the door opened. Luna stepped out and she smiled at the warming feeling of being home. The Doctor walked out in just his pinstripe suit and they walked to Luna's home. As they approached, Luna felt something was wrong. She couldn't put a finger on it but it took her back to a nightmare. Suddenly she froze and stared shocked at her house. The door was hanging off its hinges. Fearing the worst, she sprinted towards the house and in to the hall. The Doctor ran after her. It didn't look good, the house looked wrecked. Picture frames were hanging at angles and one or two were on the floor and broken. It was all evidence of a struggle that looked like it had started in the kitchen because there were plates smashed on the floor.

"What a mess." The Doctor said softly.

Luna couldn't speak. She had never thought that anyone could have done this to her mother. Just to make sure she wasn't dreaming, she ran upstairs and around the house to see if her mother wasn't just sitting somewhere safe. But that was just wishful thinking.

Downstairs, the Doctor was sifting through the debris with his glasses on. This was something he had rarely seen among humans especially Victoria. Mrs Edwards was a clean woman and liked to keep her house looking sparkling. As he started to piece together what could've happened, Tom appeared.

"Doctor," He panted from running, "I'm glad to see you. I just saw the door off its hinges and ran over as fast as I could. Where's Luna?"

"Upstairs," The Doctor replied looking up over his glasses, "She's best left alone."

"That's understandable. What do you think happened?"

"I'll tell you when Luna gets down here. She'll want to know."

Tom nodded and went to find his best friend. The brunette was sitting on her mother's bed, clutching a teddy and staring at the floor.

"Lulu, are you ok?"

"Tom," She replied shakily, "I return home to find my home in a mess and my mother missing. Do you think I'm ok?"

Tom realised how silly his question was. He told her that the Doctor seemed ready with an explanation. She wiped her eyes and followed him down to listen to the Time Lord. There, the Doctor explained that, obviously, Mrs Edwards was abducted but not by humans. He wasn't sure what instead, but he knew he could find out. Luna looked around and couldn't imagine the fear on her mother's face and how much of a fight she would have given. The Doctor saw the misery on Luna's face and wrapped his arms around his assistant, Tom joined in too.

Unknown to them, the abductor had left a microscopic spy in the house. It was a robotic insect that could blend in to the walls. The images it picked up were transmitted to the screen in the mysterious hideout. The dark figure started puzzlingly at the image of three humans hugging. One he wasn't bothered with. The taller man made him get suspicious.

"I believe I know him but how can I?" He thought to himself, "There's just something about him I can't put my finger on."

Then he saw the girl's face. It was the one in the locket in his hand. Then there was a muffled squeak behind him. He looked over at his captive and saw the panicked look in her eyes.

"So that is the beautiful Luna," He smirked, "That means that the pinstriped fellow is the Doctor."

The shadow figure chuckled deeply and softly as his eyes sparkled as he watched Luna and the Doctor.

Tom went in to the kitchen to make tea as Luna sat on the couch with the Doctor holding her while thinking. Luna had calmed down a bit but she was still silent. Suddenly, their thoughts were interrupted by Tom screaming. They ran in to the kitchen and saw him heaving as he stood against the fridge.

"Tom?" Luna asked.

"It just started buzzing around my head," He replied, "It made me jump and I hit it."

He pointed at the kitchen top and there was small black wreckage. The Doctor pulled out his glasses and examined it. Luna looked over his shoulder.

"What it is?" She asked.

"It's a spy camera shaped like a fly," He explained, "Question is why it is here and who sent it."

Suddenly, seven aliens came crashing through the door way and in to the kitchen. They were just as tall as the Doctor but three times burlier. They had three eyes, one at the front and two either side of the head. Two grabbed the Doctor, two more grabbed Luna and the last two grabbed Tom. The remaining one was obviously their leader.

"Perfect," He grinned, "Now let's take them to our Master."

While putting up a fight, Luna, Tom and The Doctor were taken away.

Soon they arrived at a sewer-turned-hideout. The three were tossed in to a prison cell and locked up. Angrily, the Doctor charged at the bars.

"You cowards!" He shouted, "What do you want with us? You don't want to see me angry!"

Tom was amazed by the anger the Doctor displayed while Luna just sat against the wall. She had never felt so helpless and was terrified for the safety of her mother. Defeated, the Doctor turned to his human friends and saw the tears streaming down Luna's sweet face. He walked over and sat beside her.

"This just couldn't get any worse," She sniffled, "First my mother goes missing then we are thrown in prison for no reason."

"I'm sorry, Luna," Doctor replied, "We'll find a way to solve this. All we need to do is…"

"Ah, My Doctor," A smooth voice spoke.

They looked up and saw a tallish man. He had greying hair, grey eyes and had a very arrogant smiled on him.

"I've been expecting you, Doctor."

"Ah, I'm flattered," The Doctor retorted, "What do you want with me and my friends?"

"Oh, the male human has no purpose here and Miss Edwards was how I found you. I have studied you closely Doctor since you first arrived on Earth and I know you can regenerate. I found your TARDIS the last time you were here and saw the pretty Luna entering it so I knew that if I found her, I'd find you."

"You were the one who kidnapped my mother!" Luna snapped.

He grinned widely and admitted it. He then explained that he had brought them all there because he wanted to get his hands on the Doctor so he could study him. Suddenly, the three-eyed aliens marched in, grabbed the captives and dragged them out.

"Take the Doctor to the lab and throw our three human guests off board." The man ordered.

"DOCTOR!" Luna shouted as they were being dragged away.

"LUNA!" He shouted back, "I LOVE YOU!"

Luna carried on struggling to get free as she watched the Doctor disappearing in to the cave. Suddenly something struck her head and knocked her out.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I, of course, don't own Doctor Who. If I did, I wouldn't be doing this. The only thing I own is Luna and her friends and family. I also own the plot. Please read and review

The doctor's moon

Chapter 16

The still nameless enemy watched with pride as his guards dragged the still struggling Doctor in to the laboratory. The time lord wasn't going to give up without a fight but was so busy trying to escape that he wasn't working what was going happen to him. The three burly men who had hold of him lifted him off his feet then secured him to a huge steel table that was cold on the Doctor's back. The guards stood back and their master stood over his captive.

"Comfortable Doctor?" He mocked.

"I'm not even going to answer that." The Doctor replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh, there's no need to be like this. I just want to learn all about you and how you work. From what I hear, if I can work out your little secrets, I could control the entire universe."

"Well, you're deluded. You didn't even say you are."

"Of course, where are my manners? I am Pierce Edwards."

The Doctor's eyes widened with shock. He'd heard that name before. Luna had mentioned it before although that was the extent of her knowledge. The Doctor just hoped that Luna was ok and would be able to fix this mess.

Meanwhile, Tom woke up and sat up to see where he was. He was in the park just around the corner from Luna's house. He also noticed it was dark already. He slowly stood up and looked to his left. He couldn't believe his eyes. Lying, tied up, was Victoria. She was shaking with fear but totally with it.

"Mrs Edwards," He said dashing over and freeing her, "Are you ok? Where have you been?"

"I was kidnapped by him," She replied sorrowfully, "Where's Luna?"

"I don't know. I've only just come round."

They both looked around until they saw a shadow starting to stand up.

"Luna?" Victoria called.

"Mum!" It was her.

Out of the darkness, Luna ran to her mother and threw her arms around her. Tom stood smiling at the reunion. Finally Luna had a smile on her face but there was no escaping the situation they were in. The Doctor was still in danger. Luna explained to her mother what happened to their time lord friend

"So we need to save him."

"No, we need to get home, fix up everything and forget this mess. Come on, it's cold out here."

Victoria started walking home with a confused Tom behind her. However Luna refused to move. Her mother realised she wasn't following, stopped and turned to her.

"Luna."

"Lulu, come on. We can come up with a plan at home."

Hesitantly and angrily, she followed. She was going to save the Doctor like he saved her when they first met.

At the house, Victoria and Tom started tidying as Luna tried thinking of a plan to save the Doctor. Suddenly something caught her eye. She stared hard at it then realised what it was. She dashed to it and picked it up. It was the sonic screwdriver, the Doctor's prized tool.

"Is that the Doctor's screwdriver?" Tom asked.

"Yes," She replied, "He'll have dropped it when we were taken away. Now I have something to help him with."

"Luna, you are not going anywhere!" Victoria suddenly snapped, "I refuse let near that place."

"But Mum. The Doctor needs me. He's protected and cared for me and he's taught and shown me so much that I can't just desert him now when he needs me most."

"It's not that simple sweetheart. The person who has the Doctor is… is… your father."

This stunned Luna frozen. She knew that her father was still alive and left when she was tiny but how could he return and ruin her life like this? Victoria explained that Pierce had studied the Time Lords after he accidentally came across one many years ago. It was what caused their marriage to fall apart and now that the Doctor was the last of the mighty race, all of Mr Edward's questions would be answered. This cemented Luna's determination to save the Doctor. If Pierce had his way, the Time Lords would definitely be extinct.

Back at the lab, the Doctor was absorbing the information that had just been given to him.

"You're Luna's father." He gasped.

"Well, done Doctor," Pierce grinned evilly, "You've always been so sharp and on the ball. Oh and don't think that I'm only interested in you. It's your amazing species I'm fascinated by."

"If you're going to dissect me, you'll only be wasting your time. I'm the only one left. The Time Lords are all gone."

Pierce starred at The Doctor in disbelief. The race he had been trying to learn about was all gone but for this specimen. His surprised expression turned in to a stern and cold one. He turned on his heels and left the room, followed by his guards, leaving the Doctor strapped to the table alone. 'Great, just great.'

Despite everything she had just been told, Luna was still determined to save the Doctor. She got changed quickly, put the sonic screwdriver in her pocket, clipped Spots on her belt and put the TARDIS key around her neck. Finally she looked in under her bed and found a metal box there. It was padlocked. She pulled out the screwdriver, held to the padlock and opened with sonic. Inside was a familiar weapon that she hoped she'd never have to use but now she would. She carefully slipped it in its holder then around her waist. That's when Victoria appeared.

"You're really going to do it, aren't you?" She asked.

"I have to Mum. From what the Doctor told me, it Pierce discovers the secrets of the Time Lord, this planet is doomed. I owe it to the Doctor, to his people and to this planet."

"Just be careful sweet heart."

Luna kissed her mother's cheek and dashed off to the TARDIS to set off on her rescue mission.

Slowly, she walked up to the blue box and ran her fingers down the wood. She then stepped inside and shut the door. The control room seemed so quiet without the Doctor darting about, getting excited about their next adventure. She got to the controls and gave a tiny smile.

"This could be the last time I fly you, old girl," She whispered, "So let's do this properly and save your master."

There was a noise that sounded like the TARDIS agreeing with her. She pulled out Spots, located the Doctor's position and set the coordinates to that place. With a deep breath, she pulled down the handbrake and was away.

After about an hour of lying there on his own, the Doctor jumped slightly at the sound of the laboratory door opening. He looked up and saw Pierce walk in with an arson of operating tools. Not far away was a row of jars with pickling oil inside. The Doctor didn't have to ask what they were for. Pierce smiled evilly at the helpless Time Lord then started to open the Doctor's shirt for access.

"Just relax Doctor," He mocked, "This will only hurt for a moment.

"Ah now, come on you really don't want to do this," The Doctor tried stalling him.

Pierce ignored him, selected a tool and aimed where he was going to cut first. Suddenly there was huge blast and plenty of smoke. The doors had been blasted open. The Doctor's hearts raced as a shadow formed within the smoke.

"Drop the surgical apparatus, Pierce!" A familiar voice spoke.

* * *

**Hope you're likeing this bit and have enjoyed this story. Unfortunately the next chapter will be the last for this story. If you want to find out what will happen to Luna and the Doctor, then I need your reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I, of course, don't own Doctor Who. If I did, I wouldn't be doing this. The only thing I own is Luna and her friends and family. I also own the plot. Please read and review

I'm sorry to say that this is the final chapter.

A/N If you have enjoyed this story, I have plenty more stories featuring The 10th Doctor and Luna Edwards. One I suggest everyone reads is one called Luna's Prophecy. Personally, I think it is better than this one and is my favourite.

The doctor's moon

Chapter 17

Out of the smoke, Luna finally emerged with a ray gun in her hands, aimed at Pierce. She was solid and looked emotionless compared to her normal self. It had the Doctor worried. She had one thing on her mind and was determined. Mr Edwards saw he was cornered and started backing up with his hands in the air.

"My precious Luna," He grinned, "I don't think you're thinking straight. I'm your father. I may have left when you were younger but I still made you."

"That doesn't give you the right to play God with other people," Luna replied, coldly, "Do you realise that you are putting the entire planet at risk by doing this?"

"Foolish girl. Of course I do. But I have perfect control of it. Don't you want to know more about what your Doctor is all about?"

"I'd rather he told me with his voice."

The Doctor watched in amazement as his assistant showed great strength and composure. She took a couple of steps closer so that Pierce couldn't get to the Doctor.

"Guards! Stop her!"

A quite evil looking smile spread across Luna's face. She seemed to know where the guards were. She explained that they were easily disposed of and that they weren't coming to her father's aid anytime soon.

As the Doctor starred at Luna's cold composure, he could help think about where she'd started from when he first met her. She wasn't the wide eyed and adventurous girl anymore. She was now a knowledgeable defender of Earth. Her blue eyes had lost their warmth and gone cold. Suddenly, Pierce started laughing loudly. Luna's solid expression fell a bit as she tried to figure out why he was laughing.

"You wouldn't really pull that trigger," He grinned, "If you have spent time being round the Doctor then you should be completely against killing if it can be avoided. Obviously, you are not doing your job as a Time Lord, Doctor, keeping peace amongst planets."

Suddenly, his body went stiff and he fell on to the floor. Luna put the ray gun back in its holster then got out the sonic screwdriver. She used it to free the Doctor. He got off and looked at his companion. She was staring at her father on the floor.

"He isn't dead, is he?" The Doctor asked.

"No, I just stunned him," She explained, "The gun has two settings, kill and stun. There's no point killing him."

"Where did you get that ray gun?"

"The monster you saved me from when I first met you. You forgot to take it off me and disable it."

The Doctor was quite glad he did forget. Now there was the question of what to do with Pierce. There was only one solution that the Doctor could think of. He explained it to Luna and she agreed it would be best.

They loaded him in to the TARDIS and secured him. The Doctor set the coordinates while Luna got changed. Their plan was quite a dark one but it would teach Pierce a lesson. As they scurried around the ship, he started to come round. He opened his eyes and saw the Doctor and Luna stood over him.

"What's going on?" He panicked.

"You want to learn about the Time Lords," Luna said, "So we are taking you to learn about the most important fact about Galifrey."

"Only it's just Luna taking you," The Doctor added, "I'm staying on Earth."

"Why?"

They didn't answer him. The Doctor turned to Luna and told her to be careful. She smiled and assured him she knew what to do.

"You'd better come back because I want my TARDIS back." The Doctor teased.

"I will."

The Doctor put on his coat over his pinstripe suit then left. Luna then took off the brake and the TARDIS set off home.

Soon, Luna scrambled about getting the box to stop in space. It hadn't landed, just hovered in space. Luna then led her handcuffed father to the doors and opened them. Before them was a beautiful planet at least three miles away. Luna wanted to be amazed but she knew what was about to happen. Pierce however stared at it in awe.

"Is this Galifrey?" He asked.

"Yes," Luna replied, "The home of the Time Lords. The Doctor's home."

"It's so beautiful and just awesome."

Suddenly the planet turned dark and looked as though it was on fire. It was burning before their eyes. There were faint screams from the surface that made Luna hold back sobs. It was horrific to see and just as bad to hear.

"It's burning." Pierce gasped in shock.

"That's why the Doctor didn't come with us. It still hurts."

"He really is the last isn't he?"

Luna just nodded. Her father was finally seeing how catastrophic it would have been if she hadn't saved the Doctor. Luna knew what happened to the planet but it hurt to watch this. She could appreciate how lonely the Doctor felt.

"I can't believe that I almost killed the last of an entire species," Pierce said quietly, "I can't watch anymore."

That was good enough for Luna. She shut the doors and flew the TARDIS back to Earth. She felt that glass of wine and a hug were needed.

On Earth, Tom and Victoria listen as the Doctor explained what happened and where Luna was now. The house had now been tided up and looked good as new. That's when the door opened and Luna walked in looking depressed. She looked at the Doctor who saw what was wrong. He stood up and hugged her tight. Then Pierce, still cuffed walked in. The group froze with anxiety.

"Doctor," He said, "I saw what happened to your home and I'm so sorry for almost killing you. I didn't realise the situation."

"I'm glad you understand now." The Doctor replied.

"On the way home with Luna, I decided to go back to teaching at a University I was teaching at before I lost it. Also I'd like the chance to get to know you better, Luna."

This seemed like a good plan. However, Pierce couldn't just get back in to the Edwards' life just like that so once the Doctor had realised him, he went back to his own home and promised to visit often.

An hour later, the Doctor was in the TARDIS chilling out when Luna walked in looking sombre. He jumped up ready to go but spotted the look on her face. He read the look and knew what was coming.

"I guess this is it," She said, "Time to say goodbye."

"It doesn't have to be." the Doctor replied.

"Doctor, you said the three words you're not allowed to say and to save any heartache between us, its time to part."

The Doctor turned his gaze to his cream shoes and sighed as he knew she was right. Then he remembered a promise he made to her.

"Well, I tell you what; let's spend the rest of the day together. Just you and me on Earth not chasing aliens."

That brought a smile to Luna's face. She wasn't expecting that but happily agreed to it.

It was a nice change from the usually madness that Luna had got used to since being with the Doctor. She showed some of her favourite places to visit. The natural history museum was the first place. Luna loved the look of amazement on the Doctor's face. He did look a tad out of place dressed in his blue suit but Luna didn't care. She had never spent so long in the museum before. The Doctor was reading everything and even going to more depth about interesting subjects. After the museum, Luna took him to get an ice cream. As the Time Lord was quite new to the concept, he just had a plan vanilla while Luna had strawberry.

"This is what I love about you humans," He said, "You can make things like ice in to food. Brilliant!"

Luna just laughed.

That night, Luna couldn't believe it when she found herself lying next to her favourite Time Lord on her bed. This was the last time she would be able to appreciate his company probably forever.

"I'm going to miss you, Doctor." She whispered.

He just gave a small smile and stared in her eyes. Downstairs, Victoria hoped that Luna wasn't making things hard on herself. She knew that Luna was deeply in love with Doctor but wondered if she was just getting in to deep trouble. Back upstairs, the Doctor gave up fighting what he wanted to do and lightly kissed Luna on the lips. Once it was over, Luna was a little breathless as she stared at him. Then their lips met again but this time the kiss was more tender and passionate. Again, Luna didn't see any of this coming but loved it anyway.

A few hours later, in the middle of the night, the Doctor woke to find Luna sleeping soundly. He got up, threw on his suit and shoes then his coat. She was still asleep and looked very sweet.

"Good bye, Luna."

With that the Doctor left the house. He got in the TARDIS and set it ready to leave. He took his time taking the brake off. Meanwhile, Luna started waking up when she heard the beautiful sound of the TARDIS departing. She suddenly realised what it meant and ran to the window. She was just in time to see the blue box disappear. She felt her heart ache even though she knew it was going to happen. She felt tears slip down her face but didn't stop them falling.

When day broke, Luna found her mother and best friends downstairs having breakfast. Victoria didn't have to ask what was matter or where the Doctor was.

"Oh, Luna," She said hugging her daughter, "I'm sorry sweetheart."

"He just got up and left?" Alice snapped, "After everything you've been through with him."

She and Tom looked at Luna who looked back with a look that said she was expecting it. She then explained that it was best as neither of them would be hurt too much. That's when she noticed there was something around her ankle. She looked and saw the Galifrey anklet that the Doctor gave her. He must have decided to leave it for her as a way of remembering their adventures. She smiled slightly and took it upstairs to put it in its own draw of her jewellery box. She just hoped she'd see the TARDIS and the Doctor again.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this story like I have writing it. For those who want to see more of Luna, then I am thinking of doing a sequeal but that will only happen if you tell me you want it. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed or even just looked at this story, I appreciate it all.**


End file.
